Royal Witch
by sunnydonya
Summary: Bella is a witch from the royal line. She is the last Royal blood witch. The Volturi killed her family. She must hide from them. She leaves Rome to live in a small town named Forks. But what will she find there? What will happen if the Volturi find her?
1. Human Adoption or What They Thought

Hello my name is Bella Swan. I am a witch. The last of the Royal blood. The Volturi is trying to killing me for my powers/throne. The Volturi is a group of vampires that have special abilities. The many witches and wizards fought to keep me safe but most have died. The others that lived hide in the human world. Now I even hide in the human world to keep the Royal blood at flow. I must make another Royal blood but this is going to be hard. For the future witches and wizards. To make a witch or wizard you must release the energy in you to go into the other. You will still be the same except you'll have another mouth to feed.

Princess of Witches , Isabella Swan.

P.S. Now I will start my journey to make more Royal Bloods.

Chapter 1: Human adoption or what I thought they were

"Okay, this is our richest kid. She comes from a very, I mean very rich family." Mr. Hamiliton chuckled at his joke.

"This child looks a lot different from the other children." Blond-haired man that looked like in his late twenties pointed at me.

"Oh, this is Isabella Swan. She is 17 years old. More mature than others. She is a very good girl. She does what she is supposed to do. Nothing else." Mr. Hamiliton told the two parents that were up for adoption.

"She is very beautiful. I don't think I saw anyone as beautiful as she is. Why hasn't she been adopted yet?" A woman with black hair that went down to her hips said.

"Well, they barely found her last week in a abandoned house. So yeah." Mr. Hamiliton explained to her.

"She was in abandon house! For how long was she in there?" She asked worried. Mr. Hamiliton shrugged. "Honey, lets adopt her. I have a good feeling about her." She said this to the blond man. They all didn't know that I could hear them through the glass window. I turned my head to smile.

The couple that was looking at me through the window ended up adopting me. The dark-haired woman name was Allegra Cromwell. The blond-haired guy name was Alexander Cromwell. I did a lot of studying of people names when I was in that house. Alexander was the protector of men. Allegra meant cheerful or lively. My name Bella meant beautiful. My mother thought I was so beautiful that she would name me in a French name.

"Bella, welcome to your new home," Mrs. Cromwell said cheerfully. Mr. Cromwell parked the car in front of the house. I opened the car door. Mr. Cromwell was already taking out my bags.

For some reason, I don't know why, I feel like the Cromwell's weren't human. Not that I'm complaining. They're skin was ice cold when we shook hands. Their eyes were golden brown. They had plain white skin also it was hard as a rock. Only one thing was like that. My nightmare of them returning has come true.

"Bella, are you okay? It looks like you seen a ghost." Mrs. Cromwell asked me. She laughed. I chuckled to break my tension. I looked around for Mr. Cromwell. He was not in sight.

"Mrs. Cromwell-" She cut me off.

"Bella, child, I told you to call me Allegra."

"Okay, Allegra," I said stiffly. "You're not human are you?"She stiffens.

"What?! I don't know what are talking about?!" She said.

"Don't worry I won't tell others that you are a vampire."

"How do you that?"

"Know what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The vampire part."  
"Easy. Your skin is hard a rock. Also cold as ice. Speak very formal. The beauty. Last is your eyes. The eyes of an vegetarian." Her eyes popped opened.

"How do you know such things?"  
"I'm not a pathetic human. I'm a …. I don't really want to say. If the Volturi find me, it will be the end of the Royal Blood line." I begged.

"Bella, please, tell me what you are? I promise I won't tell Alexander." She begged me.

"I'm a- I'm a- witch. Or what the others call me. I hate my title but here it goes. Princess of Witches, Isabella Marie Swan at your service." I bowed. She looked like she was going to pass out. "Allegra, are you okay?" She nodded. "Then why do you look so scared?"

"The Volturi has set a price for you." She said in a scared voice.

"What is their price?" I had to face it, I was curious.

"One billion euro." Ha.

"One billion euro? Ha. Do you know that is fourth of what I'm worth?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you are worth more than that?" I nodded. "So how much are really worth?" She asked in a shocked voice. It seemed that her emotion went to voice.

"Well, to the gala I'm worth four billion euro." Her mouth fell opened. Her eyes went blank. Then she fell. I never heard of a fainting vampire. I hurried and caught her before she hit the ground.

Alexander came running outside in human speed. "What happened?!" I shrugged. He grabbed her from me and carried her in bridal style. I followed behind. But, still I never heard of a fainting vampire. This is probably why she looked very rest.


	2. The Family of

**A/N: Witches in my story are close to vampires. They are almost like a superior human, somewhat. They have fangs. They don't eat human food. THey drink any blood. They have heartbeats but their skin is hard as rock even tough it may seem soft. They don't seem good to vampire but not like a werewolf smell but unappetizing. They are strong, fast, smart and beautiful. **

Chapter 2: The family of …

"Bella, you have to tell what happened and why she fainted?" Mr. Cromwell told me.

"Well, I was talking to her about how it feels to come to a place that is unusual. Then she fainted." I was a very good liar. Rarely anybody caught me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. _Keep eye contact_. Allegra started to shake. Her body started to wake.

"Huh, where am I?" Allegra asked once she was up. Mr. Cromwell just started to laugh.

"Allegra, love, you're in your living room." He continued laughing. Allegra laughed with him but kept an eye contact with me. I chuckled.

"Okay, now back to Bella?" Allegra said once done laughing. "Bella we would like you to meet the rest of the family."

"CHILDREN, GET DOWN HERE. NOW!!!!!!!!" She screamed upstairs. Then she smiled at me.

The first to come down was a short black-haired girl. "Okay, Bella this is Katie." Allegra introduce.

"Hi, nice to meet you Ms. Bella." She had a very high voice. "Hello, Katie, also it is nice to meet you." She smiled.

The second to come was a tall red-haired boy.

"Eric, Bella. Bella, Eric."  
"Nice to meet you, Eric." I said in a formal voice.

"Hi, Bella." He said in a shy voice.

The third to come down a tall brunette boy.

"Devin, Bella. Bella, Devin."

"Welcome to our home, Bella." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

The fourth was a medium size blond girl. Not too tall, not to short.

"Cassandra, Bella. Bella, Cassandra."

"Hello, Cassandra." I held out my hand. She smiled sweetly.

"Hell, Bella. Welcome to our home." She shook my hand.

They all had the topaz colored eyes, so merely I knew what they hid in the human act.

So far I knew Cassandra, Devin, Eric, Katie, Allegra, and Alexander. Alexander, the Protector of Men. Cassandra, the Helper of Men. Devin, the Black One. Allegra, the Cheerful. Eric, the Ever Ruler. Katie, the Pure One.

"Bella, dear are you hungry?" Allegra asked me for the eleventh time. I shook my head no. "You have to be hungry. You haven't ate anything all day." I rolled my eyes. I whispered so low no one could hear me except for her. "Witch, remember?"

"Oh! So what do you eat?"

"Witches are pretty darn close to a vampire. We drink blood. We hate human food. You could smell the grease and everything. Yuck!"I winced at the memory of human food.

"So, how do you get the blood? Do you buy it from a butcher or something?"

"No, like I said before we are really close to what you are. We have these." I pointed to my teeth.

"I don't really see thing?"

"Yet." Her eyes popped out. My fangs came out. Show how long they were. Then I heard someone coming down stairs. I hurried and retract my fangs so I looked normal. Allegra's mouth was still opened. "Allegra, close your jaws." She closed it shut.

"Ladies, what are you two doing up so late?" Alexander asked.

"Bella, do you sleep?" Allegra asked me. I shook my head no. Alexander had a questioning face on. "Bella, I think you should tell Alexander what you told me outside."


	3. The Truth is Told

Chapter 3: The Truth is told

"Well, Bella. Come on spit it out." Alexander said.

"I know that you are not human." Alexander's eyes popped. "I know that you, Allegra, and everyone in this household are vampires. But, I am not human either. I am-I am- witch." He looked like he going say something about that. "But, I am not an ordinary witch. I am a Princess of Witches, Isabella Marie Swan." He was frozen. Mouth was opened wide, eyes that were bulged. "Hello? Mr. Cromwell is you in there?" I waved my hand in front of him.

"Alexander? Dear? Alexander?" Allegra was shaking him. He finally was waking up.

"Princess of Witches?" I nodded. "Did you know that-" He silenced when I cut him off.

"That the Volturi is looking for me? Yeah I know, just one billion euro." I shook my head laughing.

"You're acting like you are worth more." Alexander said.

"Yeah. I mean that is just the fourth of what I am worth, I worth four billion euro." I laughed. Allegra joined in with me. Alexander was just looking at us if we were crazy.

"So, do you eat?"

"It depends on what it is."

"Human food?" I shook my head vigorously. "Then what do you eat?" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think this are for?" I pushed out my fangs. He looked startled.

"Blood?" I nodded proudly. "Good, we need to hunt soon. The last time we hunted for Friday." He stopped to look at me. "You know that your scent doesn't make us thirsty."

"So what do you hunt anyway?" Alexander asked me.

"Animals. But I prefer the blood of a carnivore. Like a grizzly bear, mountain lion. You know?" He nodded.

"Are you able to hunt humans?"

"Yes, their blood. But, if I drink their blood I will probably go hunting for more humans. So I always make sure when I'm hunting no human are in my range."

"Good because my family doesn't drink humans." I know.

"I know. I just need to see your eyes Mr. Cromwell." He rolled his eyes. I just smiled.

"Kids, come down. Stop the sleeping act. She happens not to sleep. I will tell you why she doesn't."

Everyone came down stairs.

"Why doesn't she sleep like other humans do?" It was Devin who asked first.

"Bella, do you want to do the honors of telling them why you don't sleep nor eat?"Allegra asked me. I nodded.

"I'm not human." I looked at their faces. They were shocked. So I continued. "I am not a vampire either. Can anyone guess what I am?" I asked them.

"You're a werewolf!" Devin exploded. EW.

"Ew, I not one of those disgusting creatures!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Can any of you guess?" They all shook their head. Here goes nothing. "I am a witch. Princess of Witches, Isabella Marie Swan at your service." I bowed. They were all still shocked. "Are you guys okay?"


	4. Accepted

Chapter 6: Accepted

"So what do you eat?" Cassandra asked me. They are so alike.

"What do you think these are for?" I pointed to my teeth.

"I don't see anything."

"Yet." I pushed out my fangs. Making them show their true length. Everyone jumped. I had to laugh at that. I retract my fangs.

"What kind of animals do you hunt?" Katie asked me. They were asking to exact same question Alexander and Allegra were.

"I mostly hunt carnivorous animals." She nodded.

"Well, I accept her as a witch. Don't anybody else?" Cassandra asked.

"I accept you as a Cromwell, Bella." Devin said. "Me too." Katie this time. "Also me." Eric said. "Bella, you know our answer." Allegra stated for her and Alexander. I smiled.

"Bella, you know that the last time we hunted was two weeks ago," Alexander stated. I nodded curiously. "So what I am saying that you should go hunting with us. Your blood does not call to us." He explained.

"So are you implying that I should go hunting with you?" I asked. He nodded proudly. "Sure, you know this would be a good science project." I chuckled. The rest of the family just sniggered.

Tonight was the night that I would go hunting with my new adoptive family in human terms but to me they were my family. I learned my things about them. They say that they are not a coven but a family. I don't know what is up with me but I love the term family.

My Royal relatives never called ourselves family but as The Conclave. To them we were made to council problems in our world and nothing else. We never were made to love. Our mates were chosen, just like my mother and father. They say that we learn to like each other.

"BELLA, ARE YOU READY TO GO YET!!!!!????" Devin yelled. "Why do girls always take the longest time?" He whispered. I rolled my eyes, and walked down the stairs in my hunting clothing.

Eric, Devin, Cass, Kate, Allegra, and Alexander eyes' popped open. Their mouths hang open. I could feel my face grow confuse.

"What?" I asked. They shook out of their shock.

"Bella, what are you wearing?" Cassandra asked me.

I looked down at my outfit. I thought there was nothing wrong with it. I was wearing a black tank top with a black belt and black pants. My running shoes were also black with red on the sides.

"Um what is wrong with it?"

"Bella, that outfit is way too nice to get ruin." Cassandra told me. I scoffed.

"Cass, I have a lot of nice clothing. This is the ugliest clothing I have." I chuckled. She glared at me, nut she couldn't hold for long.

"So are we going to hunt or what?" Devin asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah we are going to hunt you big baby." I said laughing.

We now were in the North of Minnesota.

"Okay, Bella, I'm kind of curious of how you hunt. So what I am asking if I can watch you?" Alexander asked me.

"Sure, I just love audience when I hunt." I laughed. He chuckled along with me. "I smell a herd of deer about 6 miles away." I told them. They nodded. We all ran faster.

I spotted a mountain lion. My senses took over me. I automatic launched myself at the mountain lion. My fangs came out. It had been a while since I had hunted so I was thirsty. My fangs immediately sunk into its warm flesh. I could my strength coming back. I didn't like the feeling of feeling weak. I savored the taste. I continued to drain the mountain lion my hands keeping the deer from moving. Once I finished, I heard the applause. Slowly did I turn around to find the whole family standing there.

"Now that is what I call hunting!" Devin yelled which ended with Cassandra slapping him behind the head. I chuckled.

"Okay, so are we done hunting?" Alexandra asked all of us. We all nodded. "Okay lets go back home."

"Bella, when we get home we are getting ready to go shopping." Cassandra winked at me.

"Shopping?" I whispered frighten. Kate and Cassandra nodded grimly. "RUN!!!" I dashed forward with Kate and Cass on my tail.

I got bored after a while and stopped running and let them catch me. They both cheered of victory. They ended up dragging me up the stairs.

"Katie get me the curling iron, nail polish, brush, lipstick, blush, Eyelash curler," Cassandra ordered.

They ended up with Cassandra doing my hair while Katie doing my makeup. Katie painted my lip and nails blood red. Cassandra curled my hair with my bangs pulled back. My outfit was a ruffled white blouse that shown my cleavage with a black skirt and black pumps.

As soon as they were done they took a step back and examined me. Their eyes popped opened.

"I have to say, Bella. YOU LOOK HOTTTT!!!" She screamed with Katie nodding in agreement.

I rolled my eyes at them. I walked over to the mirror. My eyes popped open also. I no longer recognized the reflection. She had long brunette hair that was curled that went to her waist. Her lips and nails were blood red that contrasts with the black and white. The black pumps made my legs look long and slender even more. The white blouse was tight showing my curves. The miniskirt helped me get a better look at the legs.

I looked back to Cass and Kate to find them giving themselves a pat on the back. I couldn't stop my eyes form automatically rolling.

"Cassandra, Katie you guys done a great job at making me a Barbie doll that will blind anyone if I bend over meaning the front and back." I laugh when they glared at me. "Thank you." I put my arms to pull them into a bear hug.

"Can't breathe." Cassandra struggled to get out. I pulled tighter.

"Cassandra, we don't need to breathe," I laughed then let them go. They just stood there."Are you guys going to take me shopping or what?"


	5. Hello, Forks High School!

Chapter 5: Hello Forks High School!

It had been about six years now that I joined Alexander's Family. We are the Cromwells.

"Girls hurry up we are going to be late!" The boys yelled.

"Okay we are ready to kick butt at the new school!" Katie yelled. They had spent the whole night on me. Trying get everything perfect. When we stepped down stairs the guys' eyes popped.

Cassandra was with Devin. Katie was with Eric. The guys hands went around their waist. This was our first day at this school. It was mid a February. They got into their cars. Since I was a 'rich kid' I had my own car. The year was 2009. My car was a 2010 Chevy Camaro BLUE. We all drove in a line. We found three parking spaces in the middle. I parked my car.

Cassandra and Devin own a 2009 XLR-V Convertible Roadster Cadillac Red. Eric and Katie own a M6 Convertible that was black. We all stepped out of our cars at the exact same time. It was kind of a funny sight. We all started walking up to the office. The rest of the cars here were rusty except for a shiny Volvo. Mouth-hanging kids were all looking at our cars.

There was another family almost like ours. They were the ones that owned the shiny Volvo. They all had pale white skin, black eyes and beautiful. One had a murderous glare. He had bronze hair. The others were just calm. There was a short pixie like girl with black hair, she hugging a tall male with blond-hair also that looked like he was in pain. There was a big muscle guy with black hair. He was holding a girl with blond hair. I turned my head bored and kept my pace.

When we got to the office a woman just stared at us. I was usually the one who spoke up.

"Hi, we are the Cromwell and the Hathaway. I'm Bella Hathaway, my brother Devin Hathaway, my sister Katie Hathaway, my foster sister Cassandra Cromwell, and my foster brother Eric Cromwell." I pointed them out. She seemed stunned by our beauty because she didn't say anything. I cleared my throat. Then she knocked out of it.

"Oh, sorry. Well here are your schedules and maps. And before I forget. Welcome to Forks High School!" I smiled at her. I guess everyone did. She blushed.

I was junior this year with Katie and Cassandra. Devin and Eric were playing as seniors. Devin was very angry when he couldn't be in 11th grade with Cassandra.

Flash Back

"What?!" Devin yelled one evening. "Are you kidding me?! I don't think I'll survive without Cassandra for a year!"

"Devin, are you talking about how you can't sleep with her during _your_ free time?" I asked laughing. He gave me that 'go to hell' look which made laugh even harder.

"Shut up, Bella!"

"Make me!" I yelled back.

We both started fighting. But, of course I won.

"CHILDREN!!!!!!!" Allegra yelled at us from top of the stairs.

"Sorry, mom."

End of Flash Back

"Bella, do I have any classes with you?" Katie asked me. I looked at her schedule. We had a few class together except for biology. She had general science. I had biology. Cassandra and Katie had almost all of the same classes. I smiled.

Katie and I made friends with a girl named Jessica Stanley. Katie had a gift to know when people are lying or if they are telling the truth. She knew the girl was only being nice to us because we were their words 'beautiful'. It seemed that we were already hitting popularity.

Now it was lunch time. The Jessica girl just kept on chatting on and on and on. I felt like just telling her to shut the hell up. Katie and Cassandra had the same look on their face as I must have had.

"Okay this is the table gang." She laughed at her own joke. "This is Eric." I chuckled. Hey look there was another Eric. "Mike Newton." He smiled at me. "Angela Weber." A girl that looked very shy. I smiled at her. "Tyler. Lauren. Oh, yeah, and this is Ben." I nodded. Katie and Cassandra were staring at the pale people. I chuckled at my own joke. I stepped on both of their feet. They jumped then glared at me. I had to laugh at that.

"Jessica, who are they?" Cassandra asked.

"Those are the Cullen. The one with the reddish brown hair is Edward Cullen. The big black hair dude is Emmett Cullen and he is with the blond hair girl. Her name is Rosalie Hale. The little black haired girl is Alice Cullen. She is really weird and she is with the guy that looks like he his pain. His name is Jasper Hale." I nodded then looked at me lie detector. She nodded.

Cassandra was gifted. Her power was to heal. If someone got hurt she could heal them. Allegra could make anyone cheerful. Alexander was the best fighter. Eric could have power over people. Make them do things. Devin well can make you black out. Their powers all went their names. But they know this.

Mike cut his arm on the table. The scent hit me like I got hit by a car. My fangs started to come out. Cassandra and Katie's eyes went black with hunger. I made sure my fangs were not revealed. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Jessica, I'm go to take Cassandra and Katie with me for something. Be back." I grabbed both of them by the jackets and towed toward the door. The Cullens were holding their breath. They all turned to look at me pulling Cassandra and Katie toward the door.

Once we were outside. We all took a deep breath. The air here was unscented. Good. My fangs were out now. I hurried and retracted them.

"Damn, that was a close one. I almost lunged at Mikey." Cassandra said. "Me too." Katie said.

"My damn fangs came out, too." They both laughed at me. Once we gotten our thirst under control we walked back into the room.

"You, guys, missed Mike scream like a girl." Jessica laughed at the memory.

"On what?" I asked but I already knew.

"He cut his arm on the table and when he noticed it. It was dripping on the floor. Then 'Ahhh'!" I chuckled. Then I started writing on a piece of paper.

"Bella, the bell is about to ring."

"Oh, is?" Jessica nodded.

"What class do you have next?"

"Biology."

"Awesome. You'll be going to class with Mike, Angela and I. This is going to be so fun!" Great! I have to hear your voice.

It was like they heard me because the little dark-haired girl walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She held out her hand. It was cold and hard.

"Hi, I'm Bella Hathaway." I shook it.

"What class do you have next?" She asked me in a friendly tone.

"I have Biology." She seemed brighten by the idea. "You?"

"Oh, I have Mr. Varner." She looked behind her to her family. "It looks like you have a class with Edward, my baby brother." She looked toward the bronze-haired guy.

While she was talking Jessica, Mike and Angela kept on going toward the door. The bronze-hair dude was glaring at Alice.

"Alice, stop calling me your baby brother!" He yelled at her. The blond guy that Jessica had told me about name was Jasper came up to me.

"Sorry, Eddie has so angry issues." He apologized. I laughed. Mike, Angela, and Jessica just kept on walking, not paying attention to us.

"He is more of a wolf than a vampire." I said. They all just looked at me stunned. "What?" Oh, they didn't know that I knew that they were vampires. "I know that you guys are vampire. Your smell, the looks, and the way you act." I shrugged. I looked at the time. It was almost time for class. "We will continue this discussion after school." I said then running to Mr. Banner's classroom.

Jessica, Mike and Angela were there already. They all looked at me. I smiled. I handed my slip to Mr. Banner.

"Okay, you must be Isabella Hathaway."

"It's Bella." I corrected.

"Okay, Bella, I have a seat for you right here." He pointed to the seat that was right beside Edward. I didn't notice him coming in.

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted me politely.

"Hi."

"So were you telling the truth about telling us how you knew?" I smiled then nodded.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you after school then huh." I smiled. I don't know why I was smiling all the time but when I was with him I felt some instant connection. I don't know what it was. But it was there.


	6. The Time of Truth and Explanations

Chapter 6: The Time of Truth and Explanations

Finally, school was over. I left later than most students. I was walking toward my Camaro when an ice cold hand gripped my shoulder. I didn't react like a human would. Jump then run away. That was so not me. I knew that it was one of the Cullen. I let them turn me around.

The one that grabbed me was a tall dark-haired guy which I believed name was Emmett. The pix-like girl was behind him. Then beside her was a tall blond guy. Then behind them was a blond girl. Then behind her was Edward. I kept my face composed. No heartbeat to give me away.

"Okay, Hathaway, I think you own us an explanation." Emmett said still holding his gripped on me. I snarled at him.

"It is _**Bella **_you dim wid." Alice, Jasper, and Edward burst out laughing. Rosalie on the other hand just gave me the death glare. Now that was the reaction I was expecting. I looked at Emmett he was still shock. I don't know from what, it had to be my snarl or what I had said to him.

"So …. Do you want to hear my explanation or what?" I asked them. They all nodded. "Before I continue can you let go of shoulders."

"Oh, sorry!" He released his grip.

"Now continue," Edward told me.

I took a deep breath. Now where was I going to start. I don't know if they work for the Volturi so I must not tell them anything about witches. "Do you work with the Volturi? I must ask." They all shook their heads no. I took another deep breath. "Do you know of what the Volturi wants?" They all shook their heads no again. "Well, I know the Princess of Witches also where she is hidden. Since I know her, she shared her information of your kind. Meaning the information that is use to spot you, also how to kill you. When I saw you guys in the cafeteria I knew that you guys weren't human. I saw immortals." I explained. I told of how I came to my new family and everything else accept the princess part.

When I finished they were all stunned. I raised an eyebrow. "So yeah, I'm going to get going now." I turned to walk away before someone yelled.

"Hey Bella, wait! I got a question!" I turned to see Emmett holding his hand up. I nodded in approval.

"Do you have any special powers if your witch?"  
I smile. "Let's go to the beach I'll show you guys." Then they looked so frightened. "Don't worry I won't kill you. I promise over my queen's grave." I smiled. I drove to a beach. I knew of the treaty between them and the wolves. I climbed out of my Camaro. I walked on the sunless beach. They came behind me.

"So are you going to show us?" I smile then turned around to face them.

"Step back please, to the parking lot. I bet the girls don't want to get wet." I raised an eyebrow. "But if you don't mind getting wet you can stand about 500 feet away from me."

The girls stood by the parking lot while the men stood 500 feet away from me.

I walked in the water. I looked around for any others beside the topaz. _None._ I took a deep breath letting my real self show. The water began to stop then twirl. Rising higher and higher till it was at least 300 feet tall. Then I move my arms, twirling the water even higher. Then it exploded .I let my true self show. The princess of witches was. I moved the water like tornado. Then the boys were being splashed with water. They seemed to be enjoying it. Then I let the witch go back to her place. The water stopped moving. I stepped out of the water, soggy. I laughed at my enjoyment of my power.

The girl's eyes were wide opened. The guys were laughing saying 'That was awesome'. I shook my head. I shook my body vigorously to get the water off. Just one time the water all came off.

"Well, there. That was just a taste of it." I told them. I started walking toward my Camaro.

"WHAT JUST A TASTE OF IT!!!!!!" All the Cullen yelled at the same time. I turned to see all of them standing right behind me.

"If I show my whole power you would be dead." I put out my hand. Then I formed a fire ball. They all stilled. "Just imagine this a zillion times bigger than what I just had shown you." I collapsed my hand to burn out the flame. "What I am is a curse." I looked to the evening sky. "I better get back home, the others are probably worried. I'll see you guys later." Then I waved and walked back to my Camaro.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately. My life at the moment is very complicated and I really been focused on my other story. I'll try to get back to this one soon. My parents have been giving a whole bunch crap about family time and how I waste my time on the computer. Hopefully by Christmas I'll have the next chapter up.**


	7. Familiar Faces

Chapter 7: Famliar Faces

"Hi, Bella," Alice waved to me. I smiled and replied back with a wave. She started to walk toward me. "Bella, we need to talk," She said very seriously.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked. Even as a witch I still didn't know what she was talking about. She just shook her head.

"Bella, I know your true-"Alice was interrupted by a irritating voice.

"Bella, Alice do you girls want to sit with us today?" Jessica asked us.

"Sorry, we can't we are sitting with our families today," I answered for Alice.

"Oh, okay maybe next time." I had to hold in my snort. Thinking _Who said there will be a next time_.

"Okay, please continue what you were saying before we were rudely interrupted." I said a little bit loud.

"I'll tell you later. The bell is about to ring. I'll meet you after school at the beach, if that is alright?" I nodded. "Well, see you at lunch."

I started walking toward my English class. _What was Alice trying to say? What did she mean? What did she know the truth about? Was she talking about my identity? _

"Ms. Hathaway who was the author of Pride and Prejudice"

"The author was Jane Austen." I didn't have to think about that question. Obviously she was my favorite author. Even in my time she was my favorite author. I was 168 years old when it was first published.

_Man, do I wish that there was someone I could talk the past with. But, of course there was no one as old as I. I need to get my head my head out of the old days. One day I'm going to have to face it that the old days are the pass. _I slapped my head.

Finally, English was over. _Thank God._ _But what did she mean? I know your true- WHAT!_

"Bella!" I turned to see who called my name. I see a girl with black hair that went to her waist. She had sea green eyes. _SEA GREEN_! I know those eyes. Can it be? Did she live? Kayla?!

EPOV

"Edward, there is a scent I don't remember ever smelling. Is there a new person here today?" I shook my head. "Can you listen to the thoughts to see if the students notice anyone new today?" Jasper asked me.

"Can I?" I smirked. He glared at then I chuckled. _Hmm. Who is the new girl? I bet she is good in bed- _I recognized the voice of Mike Newton. "Well, the absurd boy Michael Newton, seen the new girl. But he doesn't know who she is, Jasper." He nodded. _I knew that I smelt something different. I mean Bella smells different froms everyone but she is a witch. I wonder what is so different about this scent. _I nodded in agreement. I don't know what I was thinking but I felt like a pull toward Bella. Like a magnetic pull or something. I can't stay away from her. I shook my head to get the thoughts out.

Then there was the new girl. Black hair that went to her waist and sea green eyes. She was a bit smaller than Bella. More petite like Alice. She was calling out Bella's name. I listened in to her thoughts.

_I hope Princess Bella is here. Please let her be here. I have to tell her that the Volturi are on the move looking for her and the rest of us. _Princess Bella? Volturi? Now I was confused. It had been a month since Bella told us what she was. Could she have been lying. "Bella!" I turned my head back once more to the girl to find her running to Bella. Bella looked like a mother who found her lost child.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" I heard Bella talk to the female. She must of known that people were staring because she pulled her out of the school. Then she shield their thoughts.

What was she hiding?

BPOV

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" I asked her. I looked around us to find that the Cullens and the humans were staring. I pulled her out of the school so we could talk privately. I shielded our thoughts so Edward couldn't listen in.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" I repeated my question. Kayla looked like a deer caught in front of a car. "Kayla?"

"Princess Bella--"

"Don't call me Princess. I can't have others beside my family know of that title." She nodded.

"Bella, I have witches, vampire, and shapeshifters watching the Volturi every move. They had told me that they are beginning their search for Witches, Warlocks and YOU." My breathing stopped. "They have had Demitri try to track you he couldn't. Now they are wondering why. They are thinking that you could be a much as a precious jewel as Jane is. So I just came here in search of you to warn you." I nodded. "I guess that is it."

"Kayla, is there a chance for us witches to form back the Conclave once more to defeat the Volturi like my parents had planned."

"I don't know. But it is worth a try._"_

"Do you remember what the Conclave is, Kayla?" She sook her head. "The Conclave was the army of witches, wizards, and shapeshifter built together to bring the vampires down. The Conclave was the ancient army that when we join with our enemies to bring down our biggest fear. Back then vampires were pure-bred, now vampires that are in the Volturi are half-breeds. They were transformed not born. So this make it our biggest opportunity to bring them down. They are not as strong as they were back in the days. We have a chance, Kayla. We have to take it." She nodded. "Kayla, you need to leave. You need to again bring the Conclave back together." She nodded again. Then ran off in the woods.

I turn around to head back into the school. Then the Cullens came out of the bushes. _Oh, crap. They heard the history of the Conclave. Shit._

* * *

**A/N: I kind of liked this chapter the best. The most fun part was writing the History of the Conclave. Give a least 5 reviews on this chapter and I will post the chapter up tomorrow night.**


	8. What I really am

**A/N: **If you read Blue Bloods, you will understand a lot of stuff that is said. If you didn't, read BLUE BLOODS!! It is a good book but not as good as Twilight. Don't take this as a offense Blue Blood lover but it is my opinion.

Chapter 8: What I really am ...

I turned around to find the Cullens standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at them. They were just standing there shocked.

"So you know the history of the supernatural world, don't you _princess_?" Rosalie sneered. I growled at her.

"Don't you fucking call me _'Princess'_. I hate that name! I never wanted to be this! You try to be the Princess of Witches! You try to rule thw world of the Conclave. You try to live like an Enmortal!!! You don't grow. You can't be killed. You can never love. You feel cold inside. One way or another you will never be killed because your royal blood. Your family was immortals, but they could be killed. Not you. You try to watch your family be killed while you can't. Don't fucking call me Princess!!!" I yelled. I finally noticed that I let out all of my secrets. Not even my family knows this.

Rosalie looked down. The rest of the Cullens looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Rosalie said quietly.

"Bella, what is enmortal?" Edward asked me. I thought about it for a moment. _Bella, you should tell them the truth. They heard about the Conclave. They might as well hear the rest._

"I will start from the beginning. My actual name is Isabella Marie Swan, Princess of Witches. I was born as a witch. Even before I was born I lived in different lives as different people. I once lived as Allegra Van Alen. But that was long time ago. That was the life that I was in when I fought with the Conclave. The Conclave was a organization basically. We joined enemies together to fight our arch enemy, the Pure-bred Vampires. Back then vampires were born. They were not transformed. Since they were pure-breeds they were the strongest vampires. Even now they are still the strongest vampires. No offense Emmett but your strength is nothing against a pure-bred. Before Pure-breeds wanted control, all species lived in peace. It was pretty much the golden age. We lived in peace, harmony, stability, and prosperity. It was the age war did not exist. It was our war that got the humans to start fighting in wars.

"When I was Allegra Van Alen, I had a bonded mate. A bonding a ceremony that is conducted to make two people make sure they will love each other for that life time. In my world it is illegal to break a bond. If you break a bond, your bonded mate will have to hunt and kill you. I would be in that status but my bonded mate was killed in the recent fight with the Volturi. I wasn't bonded to him again yet. In those lives I was a immortal, a growing person that couldn't die. I went through stages to get where I am now. I am on my final stage as a enmortal so I basically am very old.

"In the first war with the Pure-bred we fought for 7 day and 7 nights. We were fighters in those days. Now we have grown old. I was the best female fighter they had so I was the one who trained the other witches, warlocks, and shape shifters. So I was a very important person to the Conclave. I was one of the founders. That last night when we fought the Pure-bred we knew that the war just begun. Now we call Pure-Breds as Croatan. Some of the Croatans gotten away during the battle. Red-Bloods to them are poisonous. I guess that they adapted to the blood of humans. As soon as that happened they started transforming them into what you are.

"Then their creations started making more of them. As soon as they started creating other like you half-breeds, the Croatans lost control. Newborns are like Pure-breeds. Every sense they have in so highly equipped that they are consider Croatans in the age. As soon as they are out of their newborn years they become Half-breeds. Just like you. The half-breeds started make their covens. Like the nomads, roman, and the Volturi.

"Now during our last war with the Volturi, we lost. They attacked us during one of our Caerimonia Osculor, in the English language it mean the sacred kiss. This happens when one of our own is going to feed on another red-blood. This is when our guard was down. To them it was the perfect opportunity to attack us. We weren't prepared for anything. The Volturi attacked us during this sacred ceremony. This is the time that to-be-bonded mate Charles was killed. They stabbed him through the heart, killing him permanently. It was probably a good thing I wasn't bonded to him yet because if I was I would probably try to kill myself.

"I guess that this is the history me." I looked back at the Cullens.

It was near time for school to end. I took a deep breath. Even though I wasn't bonded to Charles I could still the pain of death of a love one. Before the attack many others told me that Charles and I were perfect together even back then but I didn't think so.

"Wow that is a story. I never heard of the history of how vampires came. This is wow. You know everything about the beginning of the supernatural world?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I do. When I remember something from one of my past lives I get the regenerative memory syndrome. This happens when I remember the past. I will black out a lot." I shrugged again.

"Bella, you should come to our house. I bet Carlisle will love to hear about this." Edward, Jasper, and Emmett said.

"Is he friends or comrades of the Volturi?" They nodded. "I can't. If the Volturi find me, it will be the end. The Royal Blood line to the Witches will be at the end. They will try to find a way to kill me but the I am the only one who knows how to kill myself. I will have to be corrupted by Leviathan spear. But he is locked up in the gates of hell. In other words I cannot be killed. I cannot tell Carlisle anything, especially about what I am. I'm sorry." I looked at my watch. "I would love to talk but school is about to be over in 5 minutes." I started to walk away.

The four of the Cullens walked back into the school. I sighed again."Edward, what do you want? I told you everything. I have no more secrets." I turned to face him.

He was just staring at me. I had seen something in his eyes. Desire, passion, and ....love. I breathe started to pick up.

**A/N: I know this may sound like a crossover but it isn't. That was the easiest way to explain her past and the only way to kill her. I hope you like it. Please leave me some reviews. More reviews, the faster I'll update.**


	9. We fit perfectly together

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for since the 24th. Life has been very hard at the moment. I hardly have the time to be on the computer now. So I hope you like this chapter. I will **_**try **_**to get the next chapter up by Tuesday or so. Reviews, review, leave me reviews.**

My breath was speeding up. I could feel my heart beating faster. How could he have this effect on me? Not even Charles had this effect on me. I looked into his butterscotch eyes and found myself drowned in them. He was still looking at me. Like he was in the same room I was in. I heard his breath become ragged. I never noticed that our hands were reaching for the other. I finally realized it until our hands touched. I gasped. When our hands touched I feel this electric shock shot through my body. I knew he felt it too. Slowly did our hands came together to form one. I gasped again. Our hands fitted perfectly. His hand was not too large for mine, nor was my hand too small for his.

Then we did the same thing with our other hand. Slowly we walked toward each other. We stopped when our feet were almost touching. Our breath now was heavy. I felt his breath on my face. His breath smelled like sweet honey. Slowly did our faces incline toward the other, right when our lips were about to meet.

"EDWARD!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!??? WE LIKE TO GET IN THE CAR NOW!!!!!!"Emmett yelled out.

"Damn it, Emmett!!! You just screwed up the future!!" Alice yelled at Emmett. "Damn it! I can't see it anymore!!"

I chuckled to myself then whispered to Edward."Is Alice always like this when you mess up the future?" He nodded. Then he leaned down to my ear.

"Trust me, this is not even scary compared to when Emmett accidently burned all of her clothes. I swear if you think Alice is innocent like an angel then you got it backwards. She is like a small pixie devil but with a trillion times more anger than Satan himself." He chuckled at the end.

"I HEARD THAT EDWARD!!! IT IS NOT VERY NICE TO SAY THAT I AM A SMALL PIXIE DEVIL THAT HAS A TRILLION TIMES MORE ANGER THAN SATAN!!!!" Alice screamed from the parking lot. I had to laugh.

"You see, she is the daughter of Satan!! Ahh!!" Edward screamed. This made me and the others laugh even harder. I was soon on the ground holding my sides as the others. To my surprise even Jasper was laughing and agreeing.

"I'm not the daughter of Satan!!! Jasper quit laughing or you're not getting anything from me for a year!!!!!!!" Alice screamed again. As soon as she spoke, Jasper quit laughing. Now he was serious. I guess he and the other couldn't last that long well maybe except Edward because he was a virgin.

"Guys, stop laughing. Or else I'll make sure you guys too don't have sex for a year. I'll have Alice watch your every move." Jasper threatened. Rosalie and Emmett just shut up right there. I was laughing again at them, Edward too.

"Edward, Bella if you guys don't get quiet in the next 10 seconds I'll tell everyone that little dirty secret." Alice threatened. We both shut up.

"What is this dirty little secret, Alice?" Emmett wiggled an eyebrow while Rosalie giggled.

"Alice don't tell them." Edward and I said together in a union. They all gasped. Edward and I looked at each other confused at their reactions.

"AHH!!! EDDIE _FINALLY _GOT A MATE!!! GOOD CHOICE BROTHER!!!!" Emmett yelled then slapping him on the back. Edward raised an eyebrow at him. I guess it was what he was thinking.

Edward cleared his throat. "Um, good advice, Emmett." He said in a sickening voice. I had to giggle.

"OMG! Bella didn't just giggle!" I heard Cassandra come from behind me. _Great._ "So what are ya laughing about?" They all just looked at Edward and me.

"We barely found out that Edward and Bella are mates now!!!" Alice said so fast that I barely understood. Cassandra eye's bulged.

"I guess that explains the giggling." She turned to whisper into my ear. "Good choice, Bella. Call me if you need any tips." Then she wiggled her eyebrow just like Emmett. I guess there was at least one Emmett in each family. I could tell that everyone was curious about what she said, "Well, see you everyone. I was just checking if Bella was alright."

"So, what did she say, Bella?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Nothing that you want to know." Then I walked away into the forest. I heard footsteps behind me. _Alice._ I guessed then turned around to find Edward following me. "Hey, Edward" I greeted him. He smiled at me.

"You know I couldn't just let you go walking into the woods yourself. There are ferocious creatures out there." He smirked.

"Then I guess I need a good bodyguard." I smirked back.

"My, my who would be the perfect bodyguard? Mike Newton, I suppose." I slapped his arm.

"If it were him, I would be the one guarding. You see I need a bodyguard that is tall but not too tall. Slim but built. Not too built, I wanted him lean. I want him with topaz eyes and bronze hair. Do you think you could find him for me?" I laughed then jogged at a human speed. He ran after me. He caught me in like one second.

"My lady, I think I found that young man which you desire." He smirked holding me to his chest.

"My, my, he is such a good-looking boy." I said tracing his features.

"Well, I can't argue with you on that." He laughed while I slapped his arm.

"Wow. You don't want to argue with me. I kind of find that hard to believe." I jumped out of his arms. Then I ran at my witch speed which was fast as vampires. I was the fastest witch. I heard Edward running after me. I ran till I came to a cliff. I jumped off. I didn't care about my clothes getting wet. Edward jumped in after me. I swam back up to shore with Edward right behind me. Once I reached the top of the water, Edward came at the bottom of me, lifting me onto his shoulders. I laughed while he spun us in the water. We laughed as we played in the water. We were in a beautiful lake **(on profile)**. I was now sitting in the crook of Edward's arm.

I was looking into his eyes as he was looking into mine. We both leaned our faces together. Not breaking eye contact. Nobody was here except for us. There was no Emmett or Alice to break us. I could smell him. He smelt so sweet like honey that was fresh. Our lips slowly inclined toward the other. Our lips finally met. Our lips fitted perfectly together jus like our hands. We both didn't need to worry about hitting heads. Our bodies were like pieces that were made to fit together. Our lips started to dance. When we pulled away from each other the sun was setting. I laid my head on his chest.

"So, Edward, what do we do now?" I looked at him.

"Nothing but just let everyone know that we are together. i want everyone to know that you are _mine _and nobody else. Do you know how it tortures me to hear them think about you in inappropriate way? It just makes me want to tear their throats out." I giggled.

"I guess we don't that to happen, do we?" I laughed then kissed him again.

**A/N: Yupee!! I finally got them together! Reviews, reviews, leave me reviews.**


	10. Dumb and Dumber

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, leave me reviews.**

* * *

Today was the day that Edward and I would go to school together in his silver volvo. I took a deep breath. I made the others go without me. Only Cassandra knew that I was with Edward now. The others had no clue. I told Edward this and he just laughed at me. I was dropping clues for them but they didn't get it. All of the Cullens knew that we together including Esme and Carlisle. I still remembered the day I met them.

_Flash Back_

_"Um, Edward..." I said very nervously._

_"Stop worrying, Bella. They will LOVE you. In fact they already think of you as a daughter even though they haven't met you yet." He laughed._

_"This is before they meet me. What will they think when they find out that I am the Princess of Witches that is a enmortal on her last cycle." I chuckled at the idea. Edward just looked at me seriously. _

_"Bella, don't make me speed up this car so you'll meet them faster." I gulped. He looked at me and shook his head. "Come on, Bella. It isn't like they are going tell the Volturi that you are here."_

_"You know what? I think I was calmer before you mentioned the Volturi."_

_"Opps, sorry, love." I rolled my eyes at the word love. "We are here." I gulped one more time. "You ready." I nodded. Unfortunately._

_"Lead the way Mr. High and Mighty before I change my mind." He smirked. I looked at his house. It was beautiful, so open. It was made mostly of glass. He opened the door. _

_End of Flash Back_

"Bella, you ready to make our big entrance." Edward chuckled interrupting my flashback.

"More than'll ever be." I smiled. He parked his car in the usually place, park right beside Rosalie. He got out. I knew not to open the door. I could see Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie snickering while Alice was smiling. _Oh, boy._ Edward opened my door and helped out of the car. Right then the whole school turns their heads. I didn't need Jasper's gift to tell that the girls were furious. I chuckled with Edward. Then Edward growled at Mike Newton.

"Let me guess. Little Mikey was thinking of himself in your place." He nodded.

"He was also thinking about you in inappropriate ways. Like you in his bed." I shuddered.

"Then thank god I have my personal bodyguard right here." He smiled at me. I could tell that I got him out of his gloomy mood. "Hey, aren't we suppose to be having fun.'Cause I think that _most_ people got the message that we are dating." He chuckled again when I said 'most'.

"Only a five people know that we are mates." He said loud enough for my family to hear.

"What!!!!!" They all screamed except for Cassandra who was on the gravel laughing at their faces. Kate, Eric and Devin walked over to me. "Bella, why didn't you tell us that you _finally_ got a mate?" They yelled to low that humans would be thinking that they were whispering.

"Well, I dropped a lot of clues but none of you got it. I was practically giving you the answer. Even someone like Cassandra knew-" I was cut off by a "hey" from Cassandra. "So, you have no excuse for not knowing." I chuckled. I looked over to Emmett who was laughing so hard that if he were human he would be having a hard time breathing.

Edward was just smiling at me. "I hate to cut his short but we better get to class." I then dragged Edward who soon picked me up bridal style. "Edward, PUT ME DOWN!!!" He laughed then put me back to my feet at the door. We walked in.

Edward and I changed our class schedules so they would be the same. I changed my schedule and he changed his so we were in every class together. Equal. We laughed so often life was just peaceful. Except when it came to lunch of course.

* * *

Edward and I were laughing as usual with me in the crook of his arm, enjoying our time together. When we first showed up to school together I thought I would see girls trying to jump me, if they could. They were furious. They glared at me every chance they got, especially Jessica and Lauren. Dumb and Dumber, I nicknamed them I chuckled at my own joke.

"Do I get to hear a joke?" Edward asked.

"Oh, it is just nothing. I just thought of a new nickname for Jessica and Lauren."

"Which is?"

"Dumb and Dumber. Jessica as Dumb and Lauren as Dumber." He laughed out loud. He looked at them who were still glaring.

"The name fits, Bella." He kissed my forehead. I laughed while he tickled me.

"Bells and Ed, what are you laughing about?" Cassandra and Emmett said at the same time.

"Bella, here just came up with a perfect nickname for Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. It is 'Dumb, and Dumber'." We broke into laughter. Just then Dumb and Dumber walked up.

"Hey, can we talk to Bella?"Dumber said.

"Privately." Dumb said.

"Hey, now girls, whatever you have to say to my little sis, you can say it right here." Emmett challenged.

"We want to talk to her privately." Everyone shook there heads. Edward was lowly growling. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, then," Dumber said. "Bella, you better watch your back." I raised an eyebrow. Edward was about to get into a position. I squeezed his leg.

"YOU DID NOT JUST THREATEN MY LITTLE SIS!!" Emmett boomed. "Why should she? You ought to be the ones watching your back! We will be watching you, Dumb and Dumber!!" He boomed again. By the time he was over they were running out of the cafeteria. "No one messes with the Cullens, Hales, Hathways, and Cromwells!! Not while I am on this turf!!"

"Yeah!!! Go Emmett!!" the table sang out. Even though we were saying different words it still sounded like music.

* * *

After Emmett booming in the Cafeteria no one glared at Edward and I. We were in peace. Dumb and Dumber were the only ones who glared. I would just roll my eyes at them. In every class Edward would hold me. None of the teachers complained because we did our work. One time one of our teachers thought we were cheating and separated us while we took our final. We both passed without any effort. So we got to sit by each other again.

Edward and I were now in Biology. We both finished our lab without delay. So we had free time. I always sat in the crook of his arm while he always just stared at me holding me tight as he could. I started thinking of my first meeting with Carlisle and Esme.

_Flashback_

_He opened the door. There stood Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and the two who I assumed were Carlisle and Esme._

_"Hello, your must be Bella. We heard a great deal about you" the woman that had caramel walked up. "I'm Esme."_

_"I hope you heard good things." I looked at Emmett. He smiled innocently._

_"Yes, we did." She reassured. Esme seem very motherly. Then the man with blond hair stepped up._

_"Hello, Bella. I am Carlisle. I'm guessing that you know the rest of the family." I nodded._

_"Well, indeed." _

_"My , I ask dear. What year were your born? The way you speak." _

_"Um, I am quite old. I was born in 1645." I smiled nervously._

_"Wow, I never met someone who was born during that time. I believe I was born somewhere in that time. So in other words I was born in the 1640's." Carlisle laughed._

_"Damn, Edward. What with you and Esme. You are both dating old people." Emmett busted out. All four of us glared at him. I moved my fingers and opened the door and threw him out and shut the door. _

_"That was a good thing you did Bella. You save me from re-polishing my nails." Rosalie laughed._

_End of Flashback_

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked me.

"Hmm. Oh, I was thinking of my first meeting Carlisle and Esme." He smiled again and started humming.

"I told you that they would love you." I laughed.

"You sure did Edward, you sure did."

**

* * *

**

A/N: You may think that things are cooling down but not for long (foreshadow). Reviews, Reviews, Leave me Reviews.


	11. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, leave me reviews.**

* * *

Edward and I were sitting in his room, listening to debussy. We both favored classics. The more time I spent with Edward, the more I fell in love with him. I love looking into his eyes. Topaz now was my favorite color.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"Hmm. Oh nothing really. Why?"

"I still can't read your mind like their is a mental shield blocking me." I laughed. "What?"

"Edward, one of my gifts is mental shield." I continued laughing. He just shook his head at me.

"So, if what other gifts do you have?" He asked curiously.

"I have too many to remember, Edward. I guess time will just have to tell." I shrugged. "By the more time I live, the more gifts I obtain. It just basically upgrades, like the technology. My powers get stronger with age. Weird, huh." I laughed again as he tickled me. "Edward, STOP!! Haha, STOP, it Edward! I am very fragile!"

"Yeah, right 'Fragile'. I seen you wrestle with Emmett and not even get one scratch." He continued to tickle me.

"EDWARD, BELLA!! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE OR ELSE!!!" Alice screamed from downstairs.

"What is the 'or else', Edward?"

"She'll send Emmett and Jasper up to carry us downstairs." I scoffed.

"I can take Emmett down. You take Jasper. Deal?" I put my hand out. He grabbed it and shook it.

"Deal."

"Oh, Bella, I'm coming to get you." Emmett sung from the hallway.

"Oh, this is going to embarrassing." I heard Jasper say. Emmett just kept on singing.

"Shut up, Emmett. You know who is going to win." I called out. I heard the rest of the family laughing downstairs.

"Guys! You were suppose to be on my side." Emmett whined.

"We are! But what Bella said is so TRUE!!!" Alice screamed laughing. Edward beside was laughing so hard that he was having a hard time breathing. "Whats so funny?"

"Emmett was thinking of tackling you when your back was turn. But he just lost all hope when you said that to him. He just went like 'Damn it!'. Then he thought 'I thought I was the jokester of the family. This means WAR!!!'" Once Edward was finished with Emmett's thoughts he was rolling on the floor. I soon found myself laughing too.

**EPOV**

_This is great. I will love to see Bella beat Emmett up. _Carlisle thought.

_You go girl! _Alice thought.

_Idiots._ Rosalie thought.

_This is going to be embarrassing._ Jasper thought.

_My family is finally complete. _Esme thought.

_I thought I was the Jokester of the family. This means WAR!!!!!_ Emmett thought. I started laughing at Emmett.

"Whats so funny?" My love asked me.

"Emmett was thinking of tackling you when your back was turn. But he lost all hope when you said that to him. He just went like 'Damn it!'. Then he thought 'I thought I was the Jokester in the family. This means WAR!!!" By the time I was finish I was rolling on the floor. She started laughing too. Her bell-like voice rung like sweet bells. Her voice was my melody to live. She was my heart.

This is probably the reason why I never fell in love with any females. My love was meant to be hers.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" My love asked me.

"You, basically. I was thinking about all the times I never fell for any females who wanted me to love them but I never did. I was guessing that my love was meant for you, love." When I finished, Bella grabbed my face and kissed me passionately.

"Me also. When I was bonded to Michael, my love was forced. I never really loved him until after the bonds were complete. I always loffed Michael. But you. You were different. My love for you is never a pretense or forced like Michael's. My love for you came naturally. It didn't need any ceremony to make me love you. It was there waiting for you to take it, and you did. Edward now you are my life." By time she finished I had her against the wall and kissing her so passinately that if I were able to cry I would be now. We kissed for what seemed to be hours. We waited Jasper and Emmett to come up but they never came.

"Edward," My love said to get my attention. I turned my head toward her. "You know I never knew why my family was killed. But I think this was suppose to happen. I never wanted to be the Princess. I was chosen because of my past. Now that I am the Princess, or Queen now I guess since my mother and father died. I will have to choose a King to rule."

"So what are you saying, love?"

"Edward, Michael was killed during the fight. I now am not bonded to anyone. The Conclave willcome to order once again. I will need a King. If I do not choose one, the Conclave will choose one for me." She looked at me.

"So you are saying that you need to choose a 'King'?"

"Yes, Edward. I want a King that _I _love. Not who the Conclave want. I need a King who will know what the People think of something. I need someone who I know will stand by my side, Edward."

"Who will you choose, love?" She laughed.

"Edward, isn't it obivious. You, Edward." She kissed me. "You don't have to do it, Edward. I can always choose someone to take my position. I want you to choose." She kissed me passionately.

"I'll think about it, love. But for now I'm going to have you to myself and take you swimming in the lake." She giggled. I lifted her onto shoulder and ran out into the woods.

* * *

**A/N: Review, Review, Leave me a Review. Should I make the Volturi and the Conclave come sooner?**


	12. Pets

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, leave me reviews.**

* * *

Edward and I were sitting by the lake which we found when we were running. We were looking at the stars.

"Oh, shut up, Edward. I am older than you. I know what I am talking about." I joked, he chuckled.

"Bella, as witches do you have any pets or something?"

"Yeah, we do actually. We call them wyvern. They are almost like dragon but they have four wings. Two wing on each side. There are two large wings in the front and two smaller ones being overlapped by the larger one. They have claws on their wings. They are very strong. We have to form a bond with them to fly them. This is probably where the people get the idea of a witch on a broom." I chuckled. "My Wyvern name is Ichor. You know the ancient fluid that flows throughout the gods. She was named that because she is a enmortal like me. We were put on a destiny to walk in this world for eternity. That is what happens when a enmortal is created. If their masters die, so do the wyvern. This almost applies everything. If I stop aging, so does Ichor. I do miss her. I have her hidden in this world. I don't want the Volturi finding her." He nodded.

"How does she look like?"

"She is teal with spots and stripes that are black." He nodded. "I haven't seen her since I left Rome. I would do anything to be with her, to feel the air breeze upon your face like running in the woods when it is raining. The moist air fills your nostrils. Running is nothing like it." I smiled at the memory.

"Wow that must have been great to fly. If witches have pets do other species have their animals too?"

"Well, yes. Werewolves and shape shifters are the only ones without a pet. Other all do. Vampires have almost the same pet as we do but they are less fierce and less strong. You could get one of our pets. But your pets get along with you better. The wyvern might not like you very well. They will show attitude in the beginning but when the bond is complete they will be loyal to you. Like humans best friend the dog. Dog are the human's pets. The dogs choose their master though. That is why some dogs love their master till they die. They are human's protector as wyverns are for us."

"So you are saying that our pets choose us, not we choose them."

"Precisely."

"Wow, so where do we get these pets?"

"Vampires don't really think of their pets anymore but I know were their nesting ground is. No, vampire hasn't gotten their pet for eons now. The latest kind of vampires that have gotten their pets was the pure breed vampires. The vampires who were born not created." He nodded. "I can take you and the rest of your family back to the nest where a wyvern will choose you. But I will leave the choice to you. I could take there right now, with one single called to Ichor will come." He smiled.

"We can go back to the house to the rest of the family. Carlisle still needs to find out what you are, Bella." I smiled.

"Since now I know him I will tell him the truth about my identity." He nodded.

"Guys, can all of you come downstairs. Bella need to tell us something." Edward called up to the stairs. Less than five seconds the whole family was there.

"What did you want to talk about, Bella?" Esme asked me.

"What I am going to say, this is mainly pointed toward you and Carlisle information, the others already know. I am not just a witch. I am the Princess of Witch, the last of the Royal Line. I am the one who the Volturi is looking for." They just looked shocked. "Um, the reason the Volturi wants me so badly is because of what I can do and what I know. I know the whole history of all species including vampires." Carlisle's mouth dropped even more. I started to explain the truth about everything. I told him and Esme the history of the Vampires and Wars. By the time I was done Carlisle and Esme mouths were on the floor. "So yeah that is the whole truth and history about me." They both nodded.

"Bella, remember what you told me by the lake." I nodded. "So are you going to tell them?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"I bet all of you are wondering what Edward and I are talking about." They all nodded. "Well, as a witch I have a pet. We call them wyverns. They are like dragons. They have four wings, two large ones in the front and two small ones in the back which are overlapped by the larger one. My wyvern name is Ichor. All species have a pet. Like Humans with their pet the dog. The only species that doesn't have a pet is werewolves and shape shifters because they are not immortal. Humans are the exception. But their pet are nor immortal either. Vampires also have their pets, they are like ours but yours are less fierce and less strong."They nodded. "The last breed to have a pet was the pure breed vampires."

"I have a offer to make. I don't want anything in return; it is enough to be a princess. I can take to their nesting grounds where they are. Here is also a rule if you agree. You don't choose your pet, they choose you. Got it?" They nodded again. "So who wants to go the nesting grounds?" They all raised their hands. I smiled. "I guess I better call for Ichor, huh." They all looked curious. I screamed out a loud pierced scream. The Cullens covered their ears. "Sorry, I shouldn't of warned you."

"I think I gone deaf." Emmett said. I chuckled. Then the air started swishing around.

"She is here."

Then Ichor came into my sight. I laughed while all of the Cullen looked scared. Once she landed I ran up to her. I put my arms around her, not that they fit. She was growling at the Cullen.

"Shhh, Girl. They are our friends. Don't attack them." I rubbed her head soothingly. Then she started to purr. "Ichor, I know that you are going to hate but you will have to fly all eight of us onto Benedike Peak." She sighed. I smiled. "Alright Cullen you ready for the ride of your life on my wyvern."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Review, Review, Leave me a Review. Sorry I haven't updated for a while now. I almost broke my arm on the ice. My mom and sister like went totally worried on me. They are like you can't do anything with your arm, I am like 'let me f***ing do my thing and let me go'. So sorry.


	13. When the Past Catches up to You

**Chapter 13: When the Past Catches up to You**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I will start using different languages as the language Bella speaks. She will be speaking Latin to her Eyvern. I will put the definition of the at the end of the chapter

"Um, can I ride in the back?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Sure, just make sure that you hold on tight. We don't want a flying Emmett, do we?" I chuckled with the family. He pouted. "Okay, I will get on first then Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett. You will need to get on the back of me. 'Kay?" They nodded. I flung myself onto her back. "Down girl, you need to be calm." She calmed down. "Okay come on Alice get behind me." She hopped on. Then Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and finally Emmett. "Make sure you hold on tight. We don't want you falling off. _Volare!!!_" I yelled.

Ichor lifted all eight of us off the ground. Slowly we lifted off the ground. I grinned as we were soon air-bourne.

"_VOLARE!!" _I yelled again. She started flapping her wings faster. Soon we were flying at light speed. "HOLD ON!!!" I screamed to the Cullens. "UT BENEDIKE PROMONTORIUM, ICHOR!!" I commanded. She flew even higher.

"What did you say to her, Bella!!!!???" Edward yelled over to whooshing sound of Ichor wings.

"I TOLD HER TO FLY AND GET TO BENEDIKE PEAK!!!" I yelled back. We flew even higher in the atmosphere if it were possible.

"Bella, how did the humans not find the peak with the technology they have now??!!" Carlisle asked.

"Only supernatural creatures can see this kingdom. Nothing but the eye of celestial creatures can see the World of the Unknown." They nodded. "We are here."

We landed in the landing grounds that haven't been used by vampires for eons. I had to be on guard. I was familar with these grounds but I never knew what might have came while I was gone. I heard growling. I turn toward there and hissed.

"Did you hiss?" Alice asked.

"When I am on human soil my animal or witch side never comes out. Here it does. In these lands I am home. Have you ever been in a strange place and never shown your true side like what you do at school?" They nodded. "That is how it is for me. My people thought that we would be undisturbed if we went to Earth. That is when we built the Castle in Rome. But we never knew that the Volturi would kill us." The growling got louder.

I walked into the green forest. There stood a pack of shapeshifters. One looked oddly familar.

"Asim?" I asked. Its eyes bulged. Then it transformed back into a human.

"Allegra is that you?" I nodded then smiled.

"Wow, your pack grew. How long has it been, Asim?"

"Too many eons to count." I laughed. Then someone in the back cleared their throat.

"Oh, how rude of me. Asim, I will like you to meet my mate's family, the Cullens. This here is Carlisle, Esme. Carlisle is the leader. Here is Alice and Jasper. Here is Emmett and Rosalie. Finally my mate Edward." I walked back to Edward. He put his arms around me protectively.

"Nice to meet you all. Especially you Edward. I got a warning for you. If you ever hurt my little sis, I will hunt you down with my pack and kill you. Do you understand?"

"I don't think I will ever need that because I won't be able to leave." Asim smiled innocently and angelic.

"Stick with that attitude and we will get along just fine." He smiled again and gave him a patt on the back. Then he leaned to my ear. "Good choice, sis. I will love a brother-in-law with an attitude."

"I believe you got three brother-in-laws that have the same attitude." I smirked.

"Ah, let me guess Jasper and Emmett have the same attitude." I nodded. Then I heard the pack growling. "Guys, it is Allegra!" Then they all shifted back.

"Hey, Leg. So what is the new name?" Ch'em asked.

"The name now is Bella. Elizabeth named me, Ch'em." She nodded.

"Bella meaning beautiful." A new one said. "I am Khabs. I am the newest to the pack." I nodded.

"What you doing back here? The last I heard of the Royal line was that they were in Rome." Asim said.

"The Royalty was killed by the Volturi. I am here to see if the Cullens could do what the pure breeds could do. Also I am here to tell you that the Conclave will join once again." They nodded.

"If the Royalty died, did Micheal too?" I nodded. "Why aren't you sad?"

"Remembered I always envied him. I never love him till after the bond that forced me to love him." They nodded. "The land changed. Most likely things aren't the same. Asim, can you take the Cullens and I to Lorde da Alva?" He nodded. "Lets go."

"Edward, you and your family will have to stay right here for a few minutes. I have to talk the Lord. I'll be back." They nodded. Edward face said 'You got to be kidding me'. "Edward, stop that look." His face fell. I sighed and walked over to him. "I wouldn't be worrying. All of the people here get along. Up here it is like the golden age. Everything here gets along. So don't worry." I kissed him on the lips. Then walked back to Asim.

"I like his attitude. It is so much better than Michael's."

"I can't disagree with that." He laughed.

"Michael was like a bitch." I laughed. We walked into the Dwell of the Lord of Dawn. "I guess this is your stop. I will be waiting outside." I nodded. I looked around the room. Everything here was ancient but clean.

"Gabrielle is that you?" I looked to the corner of the room.

"Yes Lorde da Alva, it is me." He smiled. He still looked young but his voice shown his age. He had black hair that was cut short but still long. He was about 6'3 but very musclar.

"What do you come here for, Gabby?"

"I come here with a family of vegetarian vampires. They are half-breeds. I know that their heart is pure at the moment. They all do not wish to kill at human or any other supernatural creature. Also I fell in love with one of them. His name is Edward. He never loved another woman before even in his human life. I was wishing for your permission to go to the peak and see if they could obtain their wyvern." He looked thoughtful.

"As long as you have my permission you can do anything of the Peak, Gabriel. I know that you will not monkey around like the others. I trust you." I smiled.

"I will not do anything but just go up there. Good-bye, my Lord." I bowed then turned around.

"Oh, yes, Gabriel." I turned around. "Make sure that they have control over them and that they are not with they are with pure-breeds or the Volturi."

"Yes, my Lord. I will do so." I bowed again and left the room.

* * *

**Volare-Latin- To Fly**

**Ut Benedike Promontorium-Latin- To Benedike Peak**


	14. I have made my choice

**A/N: Just for you to know Bella will be mentioned by different names because of her past. She will be called Gabriel and Allegra at times. Gabriel is her very first name that was given to her eons before she became Allegra. Allegra was her name before Bella. So the people who called these names knew her from her past.**

I walked out of my Lord's Dwell. Asim was waiting there under a tree.

"So what did he say?"

"He said that I was allowed to do anything on the Peak as long as I have him permission." I smirked. "This including taking the Cullens to get their own Wyverns."

"Damn, girl, you always get what you want, don't you?" He shook his head. I laughed at him.

"Asim, it is called the power of persuasion." I smirked.

"Only you would know." He chuckled. I smiled.

"Lets go. I want to share our news with my mate." I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the place where we left them. He was just laughing at me.

"Allegra, this boy has you around his finger, doesn't he?" He continued laughing.

"He sure does, Asim he sure does." I laughed then dragged him.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day, Allegra Van Alen would be wrapped around someones finger." He chuckled. I pushed him over. That just made him laugh even more.

"Oh, shut up. Well it is a good thing I was never wrapped around someones finger before Edward." He nodded in agreement. Then he put his arm on my shoulders.

"Yup, if you fell in love with someone else then I wouldn't have three awesome brother-in-laws. Leg, you made a good choice. It was so much better than the Conclave." I nodded. "By the way does the Conclave know that he is your mate?" I shook my head. "So what are you planning to do? Are you planning on making Edward the King or are giving the reign?"

"I don't know. I guess it is up to Edward. I talked to him about the possibilities of becoming King. He said that he would think about it. I told him that I could resign my spot in the Conclave and someone else could take over. He hasn't given me the answer yet." Asim nodded.

"Well, Leg, he better make the decisions fast. The Conclave is coming soon. I can feel it."

"You were always emotionally and physically a feeler weren't you?" I joked. Asim ended up glaring at me. "So you don't object." His mouth popped opened then close then opened then close. "Are you going to say something or what? Your mouth keeps opening and closing." I laughed then he pushed me over. "Okay, sorry." He let me up.

"Apology accepted." I smiled. He was like a big teddy bear. Like another Emmett.

"Well, lets run and tell the Cullens about the news." He nodded.

I dashed into a full force sprint. Asim was right behind me. I lend the way to the Cullens. I ran faster than ever. I needed to see him. I couldn't stay away even if I tried. I bursted out of the bushes. The Cullens looked at me. I waved hi. Then Asim came tackling me from behind. I grabbed his neck then swung him to the wall. Soon we were dancing in a circle. The Cullens were standing around us. Well, Jasper and Emmett were in the back holding Edward back from attacking Asim. Asim and I were still continuing our little dance. He aimed for the legs while I aimed for the head. Every time he would leaped for my legs I would jump in the air landing on my feet.

"Come on, Asim, show me what you got." He ran forward I dodged then grabbed his back leg and threw him toward the floor. I held to the floor by keeping my left hand on his head and my right hand on his ribs. "Sucker, I still won. I would of thought that you gotten better at fighting at least a bit." He snarled at me. Then barked in laughter. This is when I let go and went to Edward who was still being held down by Emmett and Jasper. I held up my arms. "Edward, stop being so bratty. I'm not hurt." I showed my arms to him. "I am not a human Edward." He finally sighed. Then Emmett and Jasper let him go. I laughed. Then put my arms around him. "You are so stubborn, Edward. Did you know that?" He let out a laugh.

"I hear all the time from them." He nodded to his family.

"What? He is stubborn." Emmett spoke up. I laughed.

"I noticed that Emmett." He just smiled.

"So what did your Lord say, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, he said that I was allowed to do anything on the peak as long as I have his permission. I asked him specifically about the wyvern. He basically said that you were my duty and tjhat I was allowed. He too is also curious if you can get a wyvern like the Crotans." They nodded.

"So when do we get to go?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"We can go as soon as you hunt. You will need it or else you will fall off the peak and land somewhere in the ocean." He nodded.

"Well, are we going to go hunting, people?" Emmett held up his arms frustrated. Everyone laughed at him.

"By the way Bella, what animals do you have here?" Edward asked.

"Pretty much everything. Everything that was Earth except Dinosaurs are here on the peak. Everything stared here. The history of every being started here. Humans, animals, shape shifters, werewolves, witches, and etc. This is the birth home. So what ever is on Earth is most likely here. All animals here are not so animalistic as they are down there. So basically this is the heaven humans talk about. The peaceful place. You have to earn your way back into here if you want to come to the Benedike Peak. Humans never completed that. They broke all the rule we once had, so now they are punished and sent the dying planet. So every animal you can think of is here in Benedike Peak." I smiled. "There too is the how the humans came to Earth."

"Wow, fastinating." Carlisle spoke breathlessly. I smiled.

"I guess you learn a lot of history when you practically live threw it." I shrugged. "Come on. I know the best place to find deers, bears, mountain lions" I remember that was their favorite. They licked their lips. Including Edward. "I can imagine what you are thinking Edward." I smiled then kissed him. He smiled.

"How do you know if it is pointed toward the deer?" I was about to say something when Jasper yelled.

"GUYS, COOL DOWN!! I CAN FEEL THE LUST COMING OFF YOU LIKE A HURRICANE!! IT IS TAKING EVERYTHING TO STOP AND TAKE ALICE RIGHT HERE!!!!" That I really didn't need to hear.

"Eww! I so don't want to hear about my best friends sex life!!" I yelled back at him. "It is okay for Emmett and Rosalie because you can't ignore them. Eww." I felt a shiver go down my spine. Then Jasper breathed out.

"Thank you! I do not feel so lusty anymore!!" Jasper practically sang. I laughed then lends into Edward for support from falling.

* * *

"Okay, we are here." I announced after we ran for about ten miles. I looked around at the forest to see deers, mountain lions, and bears running around. "Well, I am going to feed. I haven't ate for a week now." With that I jumped off the cliff which we were standing on. Edward was right behind me. I landed gracefully on my feet. Edward landed right beside me. Our eyes were locked on the mountain lions. I licked my lips. I looked at Edward who was looking at me. He nodded then I took off with him following me. I tackled the second largest lion. I was saving the largest for Edward. He looked at me and then looked at the mountain lion. "Edward take it. You will be needing the more energy than me. Drain it!" I told him.

He tackled it down. He went for the neck. I went back to my prey. I still had it held down my arms. It was struggling to get free. I looked at the blood which was on lips. I put my fangs back into the neck of the lion. I drained him till there was not one drop in it. I dropped the carcass. I looked to the Cullens who were still feeding. I looked at my reflection in the stream that was nearby. I would wait till they were done feeding. I licked my lips to clear off the blood. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to find Edward standing there.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing. Are you done feeding?" He nodded. "How many mountain lions did you drain?"

"Five."

"Good." I smiled. "Are the rest still feeding?" He nodded.

"What will we have to do to get our Wyvern?"

"Well, it kind of depends on the Wyvern that choses you. Most of the time they are strong as you before you make the bond. To make a bond you must defeat them in a fight. So you will be fighting against your wyvern. Your speed is mostly the only thing you need. As long as you are fast which I know all of you are, you can take them down." He nodded. I hugged him. He held me tight.

"Bella, I've been thinking about what you told me. Remember that topic about the Conclave needed you to be the Ruler and you needing a King." I nodded. "Well, I've been thinking about that. I finally came to my decision. I want to become your King. As long as I am with you I'm good with anything." I smiled.

"Edward, are you very sure that you want to become this?" He nodded.

"I never- what I take that back. I haven't been more sure than my life. Only you are the thing I'm so sure about. I love you, no doubt about that." I laughed then kissed him with all my passion.

"So I guess Alice and the others will be Queens and Kings too, huh." Edward and I laughed.

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO BE KINGS AND QUEENS!!!" Alice screamed. I looked at Edward who jst chuckled.

"What is she thinking?"

"She is planning on _making_ the crowns."

"Alice, you can only _design_ the crowns!!" I yelled at her. Then it was followed by a squeal of delight. "She is really happy huh." He nodded. I got up pulling Edward with me. We walked back to the group. "Everyone done?" They all nodded. "LETS GO GET YOUR WYVERNS!!!" I screamed.

* * *

**A/N: I will be updating later than usual. I just got off Christmas Break now is the 3rd quarter of school. I have school, science fair, science olympiad, and a science fair to judge all this month. Sorry I haven't update for like two weeks now. I have been very busy. I hope this one will make it up for it.**


	15. The Nesting Grounds of the Wyverns

**A/N: If you guys haven't noticed Bella like moved away from her family when she became the mate of Edward. So her family still lives in Forks but she sticks with the Cullens most of the time. So mainly she is already a part of the Cullen Clan. The Cromwell's will come back in sometime soon. **

We ran up to the Peak. When we finally stopped, I looked to the cliffs that lend to nothing. I looked to the waterfall that pour gracefully on the ground. The Cullens were looking at the view. I smiled.

"Come on guys, the wyverns are up here. Before we go up there you will need to know this commands. Volare means fly. Everyone say Volare." They spoke 'volare' flawlessly. "Here is the most important command consisto. Consisto mean stop. Everyone say consisto." Again flawless. "Now we will climb above this wall. Do NOT jump. You will scare them off." I warned them, mainly Emmett.

We crawled to the top. There rested the wyverns. They were lively. They were fly and laughing. The mated pairs were together flying or sitting on the ground. I hissed in commandment for them to land. The ones that were flying around, now were on the ground crawling . I crawled up then nodded to the Cullens to come up.

"Now we come to the test. I know that you will be able to a get wyvern because I am strong as you so you got to be able to do so." I stood before them. I was like a commander telling them their mission. Even though I was a commander in my past life. "I want you to get wyvern. Before I let you do I will tell you the rules one more time. You will not be allowed to choose your wyvern. They choose you. To make the bond you must win a match between you and it. After that then you will have to take it flying to be in full control. Do you understand me?" They all nodded. "Make a single file line." I commanded. "Emmett, since you are first in line, the strongest and most durable then you will go first." He looked scared.

"How do I know that it choses me?"

"It will not fly away and it will attack you." He nodded then walked up. I looked at the line that was formed. Rosalie was second. Jasper was third. Alice was fourth. Esme was fifth. Carlisle was sixth. Edward was seventh.

Emmett walked through the grounds of the wyvern. Some of them snarled then flew away. Some almost seemed like they screamed. They rest just flew away with no emotion. I could hear Edward and Jasper snickering. I heard them say "Emmett, you're scaring them." I chuckled at that. Finally, Emmett came across a big wyvern. It was hissing at him. The wyvern was giant like Emmett. It had a black stripe go down its head. The Wyvern was the of black and red. They eyes were topaz as Emmett eyes.

"Emmett! It chosen you!! Get the move on! When the wyvern starts charging then fight!" I yelled at him. The Wyvern was hissing at him. Emmett was moving closer to the Wyvern. "Emmett, be careful. You don't want it to tackle you." I told him cautiously. The wyvern was hissing again but this time it was getting up. Soon Emmett and the wyvern were circling. Everyone now was cheering. The wyvern charged at him. "EMMETT GRAB THE LEG AND FLIP HIM OVER!!!" I yelled at him. When he did so the wyvern was flipped over in its back. They were looking into the others eyes. When the wyvern stopped wiggling, I walked forward. "Emmett you are going to need to fly him before he gains control again."

"Um, how do I do that?"

"Get on him. Your foot goes right here." I grabbed his foot and put it on its shoulder. "To take off you have to say those commands I told you. I can't say it because it will take off. Remember."

"_VOLARE!!_" Emmett commanded. Then _WHOOSH_! Then it was followed by Emmett screaming like a girl. I started laughing. I looked behind me to find the Cullens laughing also.

"Okay, Rosalie, you are next. Hopefully you won't scream like a girl like Emmett did." I said chuckling. She just smiled and walked into the grounds. "Edward is it me or is she a tougher chick than Emmett." Edward just smiled.

"I think that Rosalie is more of the man in their relationship." I laughed at this. Then stopped when I heard a hiss. I looked at Rosalie who was staring at wyvern that you can describe "Beautiful".

"Rosalie, it chose you!! Do the same thing that Emmett did!! Fight!!" I screamed at her. Then was followed by a cheer of "Fight!!" from everyone except Emmett who was flying around.

Rosalie and the wyvern were circling the other. Rosalie and the wyvern were hissing at the other. I could tell that this was going to be good. Rosalie stepped forward first. Then charged at it, grabbing the wing forcing it to turn backward and fall over. My eyes were big with disbelief.

"Oh, my fucking god. She did not just make a WYVERN fall over. I have been waiting for this day since like forever." I said with my eyes still huge. Then I knocked out of it. "Great job, Rosalie!! I have never seen that in my many eons of life. I have to say that I kind of found it entertaining." I ran up to her. "Your foot goes right here. Say what Emmett said and hold on tight." I backed away.

"Volare!!" Rosalie yelled. Then another WHOOSH. I heard Emmett say "Damn Rosaile I have to say I found that quite --"

"Shut it you two love birds!!" I yelled at them. "Jasper, you're next." I looked over at Jasper who was actually jumping up and down with excitement. I thought that Alice would be doing that. Then I looked at Alice to find her and everyone else jumping up and down. "Jasper you can cut down on the excitement. I feel like jumping up and down myself."

"I can't stop it, Bella. Tell Alice to cool down the excitement." I had to rolled my eyes.

"You ready or not soldier?" This got Jasper attention.

"Yes, sir" Jasper said standing straight and holding his hand to salute me. I smiled.

"Then get to it, Major Whitlock." I stood up straight, saluting to him. I chuckled at the saying. "Alright, enough play time. Now get you butt out there or I will kick it out there for you." He just smiled and walked into the nesting ground. "Men, you can't live with them." I shook my head while Alice was giggling away.

Jasper walked into the nesting ground very cautious like he was waiting for attack. The wyverns would growl then fly off. Finally he reached a quite big wyvern that was purple with yellow stripes. It hissed loudly. It was more fiercer than Emmett's and Rosalie's.

"Bella, don't tell my this one chose me." Jasper yelled.

"Sorry, but it did. Now FIGHT for your life!!" I yelled at him as the wyvern charged at him. Jasper skillfully dodged the attack. They were keeping eye contact while hissing at each other. "Wow, they are both very skillful in the fighting." I told myself. I again was observing them attack the other. They were neither slow nor fast at attacking. Jasper was dodging the attacks that were blown at him. I finally seen Jasper touch it. He grabbed the leg and the wing and flipped it over onto its back.

"Okay, I am never watching wrestling again on television," I joked as I walked over to Jasper who was holding the wyvern down onto the ground. "Okay Jasper same rules apply. Remember." I stepped away as Jasper climbed onto the wyvern.

"Volare." Then another WHOOSH!! But this one was followed by a "Whoo!!!" I laughed.

"Alice, you're next." I smiled walking back. Alice breathed out. "You ready?"

"More than I'll ever be." I smiled. Then she walked into the nesting grounds. Wyverns would growl then fly off. She walked till she hit the smaller ones. Then one of them hissed. This one was tiny just like Alice, it was yellow with purple stripes. _Aww, just cute, Alice's wyvern is so tiny!! _I thought to myself chuckling.

"Let me guess, Bella. This wyvern chose me, right?"

"Yup. I will love to see this. It is so tiny and cute." I giggled and Rosalie joined me in the giggling.

Alice and the wyvern were circling. Her wyvern looked very curiously but furiously at Alice. It snapped its teeth. Those tiny little things were just so cute. It would sniff the area which Alice had been as if it were trying to remember her scent.

"Alice, stop dancing and get to the fighting!!" I yelled out. They both growled at me. At ME. "That is very strange."

"What Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"They both growled at me. The wyvern should as least be growling at her. Look at the way it is staring at her. Like it is staring at her like she is its master. It hasn't lunged at her yet. I mean this never happens with a vampire at least. Some witches like I had ours bow to us. Hers is about to the same. Carlisle does she remember anything before she came to the life of the vampire?"

"No, she doesn't. The only way she found us is by her visions. Other than that she doesn't remember anything."

"Strange." I looked at Alice and the wyvern. They were still doing their little tango. Then the wyvern stopped. Then bowed and heed its large head to her.

"Bella, what do I do? I haven't even fought nor defeated it."

"Get on its back."

"What!?"

"Alice get on its back!" When she did so, the wyvern lifted its head. "Alice, I am coming. Make sure that she doesn't attack me."

"Securus , puella. Don't tentatio suus. Is vilis haud vulnero." Alice said flawlessly in the tongue of the witch. I stopped in my path. How did she know that?

"Alice, do you know the language of the wyvern?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You had just said 'Easy, girl. Don't attack her. She mean no harm.' in the tongue of the witch."

"I did." I nodded as I walked up them.

"Okay Alice remember the wording. We will talk later about it." I backed up.

"Volare!!" She said again in the tongue.

"Odd. Okay, Esme you are next." She nodded, took a deep breath and walked into the nest. "Don't worry Esme. It choses you. They will come to their senses at some point. Now go." I said.

She walked to the same area as Alice did. The smaller wyverns. They snarled and flew away. When she was in the middle, I heard a hiss. I walked around until I got a clear view of them. This wyvern was not much bigger than Alice's but it was green with black spots. They were both hissing at each other. They were soon were in the tango dance as the others did. Esme looked very fierce. Not the women I remembered. She was showng her teeth. Esme lunged and tackled it down to the ground. Her wyvern seemed very gentle. She took its wing and pinned it to its back. It was wiggling then it stopped.

"Now that is what I call a TACKLE!!" I yelled with Edward and Carlisle laughing. "Okay, Esme, your foot got right there and say the command." She nodded.

"Volare." She said calmly and WHOOSHed off.

"I never thought that I would see Esme as a bad ass." I chuckled to myself. "Carlisle, you're next. Same rules as I told the others." He walked into the nest. He didn't walk very far whe I heard a hiss. He was in the section where the large wyverns were at. "Oh, wow. Now that is a big wyvern." I said to Edward who was holding me by the hip. Carlisle's wyvern was HUGE. It was black with green spots.

Carlisle hissed back. They got into the tango movement. It flapped its wings but never flew off. Carlisle charged at it. He jumped onto the back off it. Grabbing its wings and pinning them together. He slapped it into the ground. The wyvern didn't give up but got back up. Carlisle jumped off. He ducked the swipe the wyvern tried. He launched himself at its legs. The wyvern fell over accepting the feeling of defeat.

"I have to say, damn Carlisle that was AWESOME!!" I yelled as I ran over. "Your foot goes right here. Then say the command."

"Volare!!"

"Okay, Edward. It is your turn." I said to Edward walking back. "Hopefully yours won't be so compassionate." I chuckled.

"Yeah,hopefully." He shook his head and walked into the nesting grounds. He walked until he hit the section where Jasper was at. Then I heard a hiss. I knew that Ichor had a mate but he was never chose anyone as its rider. I looked at the one that hissed at Edward. It was him. It was black with teal spots and stripes. It was larger than Emmett's and Jasper's but not big as Carlisle's. I smiled. They started to dance. Edward charged at it. It was faster than others that I had seen before. Probably the fastest I seen yet. It dogded Edward. Then they both charged against the other. Edward was strong so he threw the wyvern to the ground. He was hissing and snarling at the same time. Edward jumped on its back when it gotten up. He grabbed the wings putting them together and pinning the wyvern to the ground.

* * *

Everyone gotten their wyvern's. Emmett's wyvern was black with red stripes. Rosalie's wyvern was red with black stripes. Jasper's wyvern was purple with yellow stripes. Alice's wyvern was yellow with purple stripes. Edward's was black with teal stripes and spots. Carlisle's wyvern was black with green spots. Esme's was green with black spots.

We were riding through the sky. The fresh air filled my nostrils. I was riding with Edward. It was very weird that all of the mates got the wyvern's mate. I knew that Edward's wyvern was my wyvern's mate. They flew together as if they were pieces made to be. They fitted perfectly together as we did. When I was with Michael our wyverns would always fight as we did. His wyvern would practically try and mate with mine but mine would go animistic on it. Michael also tried but it always ended with my hand print on his cheek. But with Edward, our wyverns practically rubbed heads together. I always allowed Edward to hold me. I love his touch.

Edward's wyvern was a little bigger than mine but it is in the genes. Males are _most _of the time bigger than the females. But female's wyvern are more fiercer. I studied the Cullen's wyverns. I had to come up with a name for their wyvern. Rosalie's wyvern was beautiful. Emmett's was handsome. Jasper's was a hunter. Alice's was protective. Carlisle's was compassionate. Esme's was gentle. Edward's was fast. Then I commanded Ichor to stop. When I did everyone else did also. Once we were on the ground I jumped off.

"Bella, why are we stopping?" Edward asked.

"Before we go home we have to come for a name for your wyvern." They all nodded. "I was paying attention to how your wyvern acts and looks. I came to a conclusion. Emmett your wyvern is handsome. Rosalie's wyvern is beautiful. Jasper's wyern is a hunter. Alice's wyvern is protective. Esme's wyvern is gentle. Carlisle's wyvern is compassionate. Edward's wyvern was very fast. There are names for the way they act. I need to know if you agree with it. Emmett's will be Hasina. Rosalie's will be Beau. Jasper's will be Gahiji. Alice's will be Patroa. Esme's will be Lateef. Carlisle's will be Rehema. Edward's will be Rapido. So what do you think?"

"I LIKE it!!" Emmett boomed. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"We both love it, Bella or Allegra." Jasper chuckled holding Alice.

"We both adore it, Bella." Esme said.

"If you are good with it then I'm good with it." Edward said then put his arms around me.

"Well, now that we have that cleared up, we can go back to earth or hell for me." I chuckled at my own joke.

"Bella, may I ask? How many days had we been gone?" Carlisle asked.

"Up here time pasts very slowly. So it had just been two days." I looked a my watch. "I can have Amen look and see if we missed anything." They all nodded. "Well lets go back to my Lord's dwell first so I can tell him that we are leaving. Okay? Well, VOLARE!!" I commanded. Then I swooshed into the atmosphere of my personal heaven. Flying was my heaven but Edward was my sun. I couldn't live without him. I would give my life for him. Even my enmortalty (Foreshadow).

* * *

**A/N: I finally got them their wyvern and their names. The names was kind of hard. But easy to understand.**

**Consisto-To Stop**

**Volare- To fly**

**Hasina- Handsome**

**Beau- Beautiful**

**Gahiji- Hunter**

**Lateef- Gentle**

**Rehema- Compassionate**

**Rapido- Fast**

**Ichor- The immortal fluid with fills the gods.**

**Securus , puella. Don't tentatio suus. Is vilis haud vulnero.- Easy, girl. Don't attack her. She mean no harm.**

**Patroa- Protector**


	16. AN: Need more reviews

**Dear Readers, 1-27-10**

**I noticed that I only gotten at least two reviews on the last chapter. I will update on the next chapter if I get at least 10 reviews. The more reviews, means the more chapters I will put up. Please review!! **

**Sunnydonya X)**

Dear Readers, 1-28-10

I need at least one more review to make ten. So start reviewing!!

Sunnydonya x)


	17. The Flashback

We landed outside of Lorde de Alva Dwell.

"Stay out here. Don't go anywhere without me because you don't know the grounds like I do." They nodded. Then I walked into my Lord's Dwell. I seen his shadow. I bowed my head.

"Gabriel, you are back. Did the half-breeds get their wyvern's?"

"My Lord, the half-breeds had got their wyvern. They were not injured in any way. They were great at fighting. I observed that the wyvern had gotton bit weaker. They are not as strong as they were long ago." I lifted my head. I looked into his green eyes to show that I was telling the truth.

"Well, that is good and bad news." He laughed. "Gabriel, may I meet your mate? When I look into your eyes all I see in adoration for this man. I would love to meet the man that got Gabriel the Uncorrupted around his finger." He laughed again. I smiled.

"Sure, I'll go bring him." I left his dwell. I walked back to where the Cullens were sitting at. When they seen me approaching they flew up. I held up my hand before they could ask any questions. "Edward, Lorde de Alva wants to meet you. He said that he would like to meet the man that got me tied around his finger." He nodded then walked up to me. "This way." I led to Edward to his dwell. "Don't hold anything back. Just tell him the whole truth. Never hold a lie against him because he will find out. He has a gift to _know._" He nodded. "I brought him, my Lord." I bowed my head as we entered.

"Hello Edward, I am Lorde de Alva. I am the Lord of Dawn. I have been with Gabriel for her entire life. I was with her when she was first created. When she went into her different cycles. I am amazed by how you have control over her. When she was with Michael she always took her time. But with you she always on a hurry to get back to you. This is what I don't understand. I wanted to see who you are. I wanted to know if you are worthy to have her."

"My Lord--" I was cut off by him.

"Oh, shush Gabriel. Edward come closer. I am going to look through everything that you ever experienced." He looked into Edward's eyes. They both went still. When my Lord's eye finally blinked I knew that it was over. "So that Tanya keeps on trying to get into your pants, doesn't she? I am amazed by you gift, Edward!" He started laughing. I guess that I was a good sign. " I seen nothing that I feared. I would say that he is clean." I laughed.

"My Lord, I kind of already knew that."

"Only, you Gabby would choose the right men. I still don't like Michael. He just makes my skin crawl. Do you miss him, Gabriel?"

"No, my Lord. It is the quite opposite. I actually am very happy that he is dead. If he were alive, I would have never met Edward." I put my arm around Edward.

"Gabriel, since you are the last of Royal Blood will you be holding the throne?"

"I will be holding the throne. Edward will be my King." He nodded then cheered.

"This is so delightful. A union of the two greatest enemies. With your marriage and bondage you will have the worlds thrive together not against. This is such good news! Your marriage will bring the Union of Enemies to the Union of Comrades." He continued jabbering on about us joining the two great enemies together then blah, blah, blah.

"My Lord, I will be leaving now. My mate and his family go to school. We have been gone for two days. We have left on a Friday so I have to get them back to Earth." He nodded. Then held his hand out to Edward.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"The same to you, my Lord." Edward spoke.

"I will see you again, Gabriel." I nodded.

"My Lord I will like to have a word with you alone." He nodded. "Edward wait outside. I am going to talk to him about the wyvern Alice has, okay?" Edward nodded and walked out.

"You wanted to talk about what, Gabriel?"

"My Lord, has one of the anicents ever gone to Earth in a place of a human?"

"Well, only one but she never came back. It has been a few decades now. We have given up the search for her. We presumed that she was corrupted."

"What did she look like when she was human?"

"Why do you ask such questions, Gabriel?"

"You see, there is this vampire. Her name is Alice. She remembers nothing of her past. When she was getting her wyvern, the wyvern didn't even fight her. It bowed, like what it does for us anicent ones."

"I don't know. It could be her because she was strictly a human that was turned into a vampire. When we turn into a human our blood draws all of our enemies to us. Our blood in their singers and nothing else."

"That is all I wanted to talk abot, my Lord."

"Very well, good-bye Gabriel."

"Good-bye, my Lord." I bowed then left.

**EPOV**

"So what did you talk about?" I asked her as soon as she walked back out.

"Just about the incedent with Alice. Nothing more." She reassured me. "So did you like your little visit with my Lord?" I nodded. "He always calls me Gabriel." She shook her head.

"Bella, I heard Asim's thoughts. He pictured you as a blond with green eyes." She pulled away and started laughing. "What?"

"That is how I looked as Allegra. I have to admit, I was better looking then." She shook her head. "I can't believe he still remembers me like that."

"I have to admit you were pretty good looking but I prefer brunettes better." Then I kissed her forehead. Then she pulled away.

"Well, we better get going. I bet that they are waiting for us." I nodded in agreement.

**BPOV**

"Bella, how are we going get back to Earth?" Emmett asked petting his wyvern. I chuckled.

"Emmett, how did we get here?"

"By flying."

"Exactly." Then he froze.

"You mean that we are going to fly them to Earth." I nodded.

"Don't worry big bro. I won't let you fall. Just hang on tight to Hasina and you won't fall." I chuckled while he gulped.

"Oh, you big baby, stop worrying. Be a man!" Rosalie yelled. After Rosalie said that Emmett stood up with his chin high. I hissed telling Ichor there was danger near and she roared. Emmett screamed like a girl. I couldn't contain my laughter. I was laughing so hard that I fell off the rock which I was sitting on. Everyone but Emmett was laughing. Then Rosalie murmured, "God, why didn't you give me a brave one?" and shook her head. Ichor was still roaring. I decided that I scared Emmett enough.

"Shh. Sedo down. Illic est haud periculosus." Then she finally stopped roaring. Finally did Emmett come out of his hiding place.

"Bella, why did she do that?" He asked with a puppish look.

"She did that because I told her to Emmett." I smiled innocently while he glared at me.

"You are so mean, Bella." Emmett said with his lower lip jabbing out. I smiled.

"You haven't seen mean yet, Emmett." I said spooky. I looked to the hair that was still on his arms after his change, it was standing up like he was scared. "Well, I got enough on bullying Emmett tonight." I yawned. "Well, we better get you guys back to Earth before I hit the sack. Adveho lets licentia nostrum Olympus." I spoke to Ichor.

"Bella, what did you say to her?" Carlisle asked.

"I told her 'Come lets leave our heaven'." I shrugged. Then I stanced to hop onto Ichors back. Then everything went blank.

_FLASHBACK_

_Blood was everywhere. Many were injured. My leg was gushing out blood as the healers tried sewing it back together. I was screaming out in pain. Everyone was injured except Levithan. He was almost like smiling like he was proud of his work. _

_Then I yelled "Croatan!!!" I launched to my feet holding my sword to swing at any moment._

_"Finally, all of you noticed. I was purposely dropping clues." Levithan chuckled darkly. "It took the smartest of you all to figure out. Huh, Gabriel? You were always the brain. You Royal Bloods know nothing like I do. I know everything that you don't. I am his helper." Then I charged at him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I woke back up gasping for breath that I didn't need. I started coughing out dust.

"Guys, she is awake!!" I heard someone yell. I slowly got my vision back. I was in a room. I look to the floor to see Ichor also waking up. Edward ran to me holding me in his arms.

"Thank god! Bella, love, are you alright?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"I don't know. I was getting a flashback." I slapped my forehead. "What happened?"

"Well, right after you answered Carlisle you blackout? Then your body started shaking like you were having a heart attack. Your eyes went blank. When you fell over so did Ichor. We ran to Asim. Then he brought you here. Now this is where you are now." Esme explained. I nodded taking in the new information.

"How long?"

"On what, love?" Edward asked.

"How long was I out?"

"For two days." He answered. I groaned.

"Gabriel, what was in you flashback?" My Lord asked me.

"The War of Alexander. The war which Levithan betrayed us. Do remember when I injured my leg?" He nodded. "That is what the flashback was about. It came to the part when he said that it took the smartest of us all to figure it out."

"Gabriel, you aren't the only one to get these flashbacks of this war. Even Asim and the other shape shifters blacked out. Gabrielle, what do you think this means?"

"My Lord, I think it means that Levithan will try to bring back the Croatans with the Volturi. If I am having dreams of Levithan then it means that he is back. You can NEVER destroy a Zuiver hartje permantly. They will always come back. Or that the Volturi is planning on rising the Croatans once again." I spoke.

"Ahh. Gabriel, I think that this vision gave you back some of your knowledge on the World of the Unknown." Lorde de Alva smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes I think it is a curse." I chuckled. "So when am I allowed to leave Lorde de Alva?"

"I don't know actually. I guess that you can leave now if you don't get anymore visions." I nodded.

"'Kay guy. Lets get going before I get another vision." They all nodded. I clunged onto Edward as he lifted me into his arms.

"Bella, I don't trust you riding on Ichor while you are in this state." Edward stated.

"Don't worry about it Edward. I'll be fine."

"No. Hey, Asim!" Edward called Asim over.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that you can take care of Ichor? I don't trust Bella riding her back to Earth in this state." I looked at Asim. He smiling.

"Sure, just take care of my little sister." With that he walked away holding Ichor chain.

"He likes you. You know?" I said to Edward. He looked at me with curious eyes. "Asim, never liked Michael one bit. When he first met you, he instantly loved you like his brother. Edward this doesn't happen often." I pointed out.

"So are you saying that he loves like his own brother?" I nodded. "Well, okay. Lets get going. I want you back in bed the instance we get back to Earth." Then he jumped onto Khalid holding me in the crook of his arm. I looked to see Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle doing the same thing with their mates.

"Is this why you wanted me to ride with you?" I asked Edward. He just smiled then nodded.

"Plus I don't think that I could resist a opportunity to hold you." I laughed. "Where to now General Swan?" He asked while I scowled at him.

"Ut terra!!" I ranged out to all of the wyverns. They all screamed then started flapping their wings. Rapido was first to take off. Edward held me tight to his chest. We didn't need to pay attention to where we were landing. I looked it his eyes as he looked into mine. Rapido's strong wings were flapping at the a rhythm of a heart beat.

"Bella, Edward!! How do we know that they are going to Carlisle's?" Emmett yelled.

"You have a connection with your wyvern! Find it! Tell him where to go without speaking! He is yours! You share a link with him!" I yelled at Emmett.

"If you can't do it yet, say 'Ut Carlisle's domus'!"

"What does that mean?"

"To Carlisle's House! Duh!" I yelled back.

"Ut Carlisle's domus!!" Everyone yelled out. Then all of the wyvern changed course. They were flying over the land like running. I smiled enjoying the feeling the breeze blow upon my face.

"I see what you meant Bella." Edward said.

"What?"

"The breeze feels so much better than running." I laughed in agreement. "Too bad we can't fly them to school."

"It is a shame, huh. As long as I right here Edward, I am fine with anything." He laughed at my statement. Then a sudden thought came back to my head. "Edward, we been gone for four days, right?" He nodded. "Then we missed two days of school. The weekend, Monday, and Tuesday. Also we all forgot about my other family the Cromwell's." Then Edward's eyes bulged.

"They are going to be pissed aren't they?"

"Hell, yeah they will. They will probably take me shopping for the rest of the year." I gulped. "How did I get involved with family's that have four shop-a-holics. I mean I HATE shopping." Edward just chuckled at me.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Edward!! I will take you with us and that is final!!" Alice yelled at him. Then Edward gulped.

"Haha, sucker." I snickered at him. Then I looked down to the ocean of water that we were flying over. "Voler par le l'eau!" Then Rapido flew closer to the ground.

"Bella, what did you tell it to do?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Nothing much. I just told him to fly closer to the water." He nodded. I smiled and looked at the water. I brought out my finger and put it into the water while we were flying past it. The water skited on my finger.

"Bella, how much farther do we have to go? We ahev been gone for four days. I am curious of what we had missed."

"We don't have to much farther. The Wyvern flys faster than anything. We will be at Carlisle's house in no time. Plus I need to checked up with Kalya and, see if the Conclave will meet or not. But I do think they will. If the Volturi is bringing back the Croatans then we better meet."

"Bella, you never really told me what the Croatans are really."

"The Croatans as you know the pure-breed vampires. They are stronger than Emmett. How many vampires does it take to bring down Emmett?"

"At least three."

"Then it will take twelve vampires to bring down one. There are hundreds of pure-breeds. They can kill us easily. They have more senses like us but more acute. They are like you but multiply everything you have by three, you stregth, you speed, and your gifts. Just imagine what they can do to us. If we don't kill them, they kill us. Everything was great at one point but the wanted absolute rule. We had to bring them down but some escaped and that is how you guys are right here." He nodded.

"Bella, we are going over Mount Logan." Carlisle yelled out to me.

"I know! This is the fastest route to Forks!!" I yelled to him. I was starting to feel a bit whoozy. "Edward, I am starting to feel a bit whoozy."

"Uh oh. Carlisle!! We better get to Forks fast! Bella is starting to feel whoozy!!"

"Okay!! Bella how do you say go faster??!!"

"Vado ocius!"

"Vado ocuis!!" Everyone yelled out. Then our speed went faster if possible.

Finally we came back to Forks. The wyverns landed in the meadow which the house was in.

"Thank you, Zeus!!" I screamed out and tripped to the ground. I laughed at my clumsiness. Edward and everyone else was just staring at me.

"Bella, did you just fall?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, duh. What do you think,the gravitiy."

* * *

**Sedo down- calm down**

**Illic est haud periculosus- There is no danger**

**Voler par le l'eau- Fly closer to the water**

**Ut Carlisle's domus- To Carlisle's house**

**Ut terra- To Earth **

**Adveho lets licentia nostrum Olympus- Come lets leave our heaven**

**Vado ocius- Go faster**


	18. AN: I need more review on last chapter

Dear Readers,

I have noticed that I am barely getting any reviews. There hasn't been much reviews on my last chapter. I will put up the next when I get more that 5 reviews. So this is the same deal as I had with my other AN. The more reviews and the faster I will put the next chapter up. Thanks.

Sunnydonya XD

P.S. REVIEW!!


	19. Hello, Wosret

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had competition all of the weekend. Not fun. Also I would like to share with the readers that I will be updating later than usual this month. Every last one of my competitions with the science fairs are this month so this is going to busying for me. I will try to update whenever I can get to a computer. So yeah. Here is the next chapter that some of the readers have been bugging me about. Hope it makes it for the time I haven't update**

* * *

"You are so mean, Bella." Emmett said with his lower lip jabbing out. I smiled.

"I know, huh. I should lay back on you. Don't you think so?" He nodded sadly. I scoffed. "That will be the day pigs fly." He just looked down. "Rosalie, do you think that I should lay back on Emmett?" She shook her head. I smiled while Emmett went into shock.

"Rosi--" He was cut off by Cassandra who walked out from no where.

"Where the fuck have you all been !?!!?!?!?!?!?" Cassandra yelled at us. I looked at Edward.

"I told you so." I said to him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how worried we were when we couldn't find you? We thought the Volturi actually came!!!!"

"Geez, Cassandra, you are so dramactic." I chuckled putting my arm around her shoulder. "Come on tell the truth, you LOVE me!!" I laughed at my little joke. Cassandra just glared at me. I pouted. I practically took lesson from Alice to make a heartbreaking pout. She softened up. _THANK YOU, ALICE!_ I thought in my head.

"You're welcome, Bella." I smiled.

"Bella, why is she welcoming you?" Edward asked. "She is blocking her mind." I shook my head. Edward went into shock when I did that.

"It is a woman's secret Edward. Unless you turn into woman, I can't tell you." I chuckled at the thought of him turning into a woman. That had Emmett cracking up.

"Damn, Bella! I never thought that you would refuse Edward on ANYTHING!!" Then he started laughing in guffaws. I just glared at his then Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "OW! Why'd you do that, Rosie?" He pouted his head.

"Because you're being a idiot!" She hissed. Emmett looked like he was going to pee his pants if he could. I had to admit it she was scary looking. But when in Emmett got scared I busted out laughing. Then the rest of my other family came out of the woods.

"There you guys are! We have been looking for you!" Allegra yelled then ran toward me and hugged me in her loving hug. "We were starting to get worried. Of course Cassandra went over-dramatic and started saying that the Volturihad captured you!" Then she started laughing. "I told her that I doubt it. You would never let anyone capture you! You are have to much pride!" Then everyone else started laughing in agreement.

"That is so true!" Alice screamed. "I to agree that Bella has too much pride to lose." Everyone nodded including Edward.

"Hey, I thought that you were suppose to be on my side, love." I told Edward.

"Sorry, but I can't disagree with the truth in this one." He shrugged. I scowled at him. By now my whole family was here; Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Alexander, Allegra, Katie, Eric, Devin, and Cassandra. Once they stopped laughing I spoke.

"Okay, now that you guys are done laughing at me. Now we can get to official business." Once I said this everyone got into the serious mood. "Before I left the Benedike Peak, I had a vision. A vision of the past-" I was cut off by a drum. "I know those drums." I whispered and walked closer to the forest. We had not gone inside of the house yet. "Everyone get inside. I don't know if they will agree with my decision." I said with my eyes in the forest.

"What!? Bella are you insane?! I am not leaving you out here alone!" Edward yelled at me. I turned around. I push him backward.

"Go inside Edward and lock the door. I don't know how they will react when I tell them that I chose a vampire as my mate. Now GO!" I pushed him into the door as the drums came closer. Then they stopped. Out came Wosret with his soldiers behind them.

"Well, well, Gabriel it has been eons!" He chuckled.

"Yes, eons has it been. How have you been Wosret?"

"Excellent! Kayla, told us that the off-springs of the Croatans are after witches now. Also that poor have you been?"

"Fine. Kayla told you part of it. There are two groups of the offspring. There are the carnivores and veggies. The veggies do not feed on the blood of humans, they do not share a big relation with the Volturi." I tried to sound like I didn't care. But still no one could hide the truth from Wosret. He looked at me.

"Ahh, Gabriel let me guess. You're înăuntru dragoste cu un Croatan. (You're in love with a Croatan.)" I just stayed quiet. "Cine este el Gabriel? (Who is he, Gabriel?)"

"El este nu un croatan. El este un jumătate breed. El este un vegetarian (He is not a croatan. He is a half breed. He is a vegetarian.)" I spoke in the his tongue of language. I knew that none of the Cullens knew this language. "El este meu mate. Lorde de Alva a verifica pe el la spre a vedea dacă el was valoare de eu şi el patimă. (He is my mate. Lorde de Alva checked him to see if he was worthy of me and he passed.)"

"Atîta timp cît el has patimă Lorde de Alva I voinţă a voi treat pe el şi lui familie asemănător meu familie. (As long as he has passed Lorde de Alva, I will treat him and his family like my family.)" I smiled.

"Mulţumesc Wosret. (Thank you, Wosret)" I smiled again. "Edward! It is safe to come out. He has accepted you!" Then Jasper opened the door. I seen that Emmett was holding Edward down. I had to chuckle at this. Edward looked like he been in a fight. His hair was bushy, and his eyes were wide. "Emmett, Jasper what did you do to him?" Emmett just laughed.

"Edward, here kept on trying to go for the door but Emmett and I had to practically hold him down to the floor." Jasper replied while putting a arm around Edward's shoulders.

"Yup and it was kinda fun holding down, Eddie." Emmett booming laughed.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward hissed in a very stern voice.

"Gabriel, I think I like him already. I love his attitude." Wosret smiled nodding to himself. "I see no problem with them but the tribe might."I sighed in the truth.

"What is the tribe?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Wosret and nodded.

"The tribe is our people." Wosret stated. "We call ourselves the tribe because we stick together in a brotherhood of alliances. We fight when one of our members is in need of so. We are like a different version of the Conclave but less older and less important." Carlisle nodded.

"Why would it be hard to get the Tribe to accept it?" Esme asked. I decided to answer.

"The Tribe has a bitter hate for Croatans or anything that is connected to the Croatans. This includes you because you are practically descendants from the line of the Croatans. So it will be hard to get them to see the point. It is like humans hate animals that kill them. Also they hate any animal that is connected to the other animal. That is the way the Tribe thinks. Anything that is connected to the one certain thing, they hate it." All of the Cullens and the Cromwells nodded. I turned back to Wosret. "So will the Conclave come back once again?"

"Yes, of course yes." He said like it was so obivious. "The Conclave would never miss this war. If this Volturi is planning on rising the Croatans once again then we will destroy them. Noi voinţă a voi meci la spre our ultimul suflare (We will fight to our last breath.)"

"So voinţă a voi noi. Noi shall a cîştiga this război. Nu şmecherie this timp. A permite . război begin! (So will we. We shall win this war. No trick this time. Let the war begin!)" I yelled.

"A fi de acord!" Wosret yelled too. Then the soldier rang out in a cheer with "a fi de acord!". "A permite . Croatans feel . durere care ei aveau veninos alt! A permite pe ei a vedea . death de lor kind!(Let the Croatans feel the pain which they had caused others! Let them see the death of their kind!)" Everyone cheered. The Cullens and the Cromwells looked confused so I decided to translate.

"Wosret said that they will fight to their last breath. Then I said so will we. Also that we will win this war and that there will be no tricks. This war has begun. Wosret said let the Croatans feel the pain which they had bestowed on others and let them see the death of their kind." I translated to them. Edward and the others looked surprised. "What?"

"We have never thought that we will ever see you so war-like." Carlisle told me. I shrugged.

"War is just a part of me that can never be forgotten. War is pretty much in my blood. Every cycle that I had been in I was always in a war. Why do you think I am Gabriel the Uncorrupted? I never gave up in a fight so basically I don't know when to give up because I never do. I was given this position because of my history. I am Gabriel." I shrugged.

"Bella, why does this stuff seem so familar to me? It is like I seen or been in this stuff before." Alice asked.

"I really don't know. I asked Lorde de Alva about you. He says that it is possible that you were one of us. At the time you were changed, one of our ancients disapeared after she went to Earth to see the life. He says that when we are turned into a human that our blood calls to every supernatural creature. This could probably be why you are like this, why you don't remember anything about your human life. It is probably because you had no human life." I stared at her. "The one who went missing name was Aisling. That means dream or vision in english words. She was said to have visions or thes dreams that fore-told the destiny or future of something." I told her. "That is what catches me. Your gift is the same gift that she would of had if she was turned into a vampire. I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess time will tell."

"Gabriel!" Wosret called to me.

"Stay here. Okay? I don't if the soldiers agree with it." They nodded expect Edward who was being held by Emmett and Jasper. I walked over to Wosret. "Yes, Wosret?"

"I have to ask because my curiousity is getting the best out of me. Are you going to rule?" This question shocked me. I nodded weakly.

"Yes, Wosret. Edward and I. I talked to Lorde de Alva about my decision. He was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. He says that our marriage will make arch enemies to comrades. He delighted about my decision. I think that Edward would make a excellent king. He is a mind reader so he knows what the people really want." He nodded.

"Well, I'm good with it. If he were a man in my army I would have him in the onoruri. A mind reader! That is incredible. May I have him read my mind?"

"I don't know. I guess that is his decision." I shrugged. "I'll go get him."

"Please do, Gabriel." I smiled then walked toward Edward. "Edward, I was talking to Wosret. I've told him that you were going to my king."

"Did he agree with your decision?"

"He did. He said 'As long as Lorde de Alva approves of it' that he will do so. I told him my reason on why you should be king. I guess I told him that you were a mind reader. Now he wants to see if you can read his mind." I smiled nervously. "You don't have to do it, if don't want to."

"I'll do it." He smiled that crooked one that I love. I smiled back.

"Come on, Wosret doesn't like not notified." I chuckled as I pulled Edward behind me as I walked toward Wosret. "Wosret, this is Edward my mate. Edward, this is Wosret. He was the one who trained me to fight." I introduced them together.

"Hello, Edward. So are you the man that has finally captured Gabriel's heart?"

"I guess I am. So you taught Bella to fight?" Wosret nodded proudly.

"Yes, sir, I did. She was my best student. I can teach you to fight also. I love having new students! Gabriel, do you mind if I teach your mate's whole family how to fight?"

"Be my guest." I smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Gabriel! Now back to the topic. Edward, I heard that you are a mind reader, right?" Edward nodded. "Do you know what I am thinking of right now?" Edward nodded.

"Yes, sir. You are thinking about the War of Alexander. The war where you found out that one of your own people betrayed the Conclave." Wosret look astonished by Edward.

"That is amazing! If you were one of my soldiers, I would have you in the onoruri."

"What is the onoruri?" Wosret went into shock, so I decided to answer for him.

"The onoruri is almost like a honors program. Being in the onoruri is like being recognized for being the best. I, myself am in the onoruri." I explained, Wosret was still in shock. "Wosret, Edward is a half-breed. He does not have any knowledge of the World of the Unknown. He didn't even know that we existed. What makes you think that he will know of the onoruri?" That made Wosret snap out of his shock.

"Wow, you didn't even know that we existed?" Edward shook his head.

"Nope, I didn't know anything about this world until Bella came into my life." Then Wosret got a wicked look.

"I don't like that face, Wosret. The only time you wear that face is when you are planning something."

"Gabriel, I can teach them about the world of the unknown!"

* * *

FORKS HIGH SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

"Bella, why do we have to go to school today? I mean we could be doing other things right now." Edward whined as we got into his car.

"Oh, stop your whinning Edward. We have to go to school so people won't get suspicion about us even more. We almost missed a whole week of school. Plus Wosret can always teach you guys after school."

"But Bella-"

"Oh, don't even think about starting the 'But Bella' with me, mister. We are _all_ going to school and that is final." I smiled cheerfully.

"Why so happy to go to school, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Oh, nothing really. I just want to see the human faces when all of us come out of the cars. I brought my mini camera for the event." I chuckled while I pointed with me forefinger to my moonstone celtic cross brooch (on profile). Ally, Rose, Cass, and Kate all laughed in agreement. I turned around to find all of the boys sulking. "You know, you guys can stay while we girls go to school." Their faces all brightened up. "When you are here learning, we will be there flirting with every human boy. Well, have fun!" I finished then jumped into the car. I guess the girls got the message and jumped into my Camaro. I slammed onto the gas pedal. When we were getting onto the main road, I heard the boys start the Volvo.

"Bella, go FASTER!!" Rosalie screamed at me.

"No problem!" I yelled back and pressed down further onto the gas pedal. The speedometer went to 180 mph. "Alice, where are they?"

"They are getting onto the main road! Edward is driving! Faster Bella Faster!" Then I remembered that Rosalie had installed some kind of gizmo inside of my engine to make it go faster. I didn't pay attention to what she called it though.

"Rosalie, I am going to use the gizmo you put inside of my car!" I push the button. Then my car went even faster if possible. All of the girls screamed while Rose and I laughed in enjoyment. Then the school sign shown up. I took at sharp turn and press on my brakes as we enter the parking lot. I parked in Edward's spot. I knew that was one of his buttons. I turned off the car. "Well, that was exciting." I breathed.

"EXCITING, THAT IS NO WHERE CLOSE TO HOW AWESOME IT WAS!!!" Alice practically screamed out.

"I guess that she had a good time," I chuckled then got out of my car. Every human being was staring. I looked down to what we wearing. I was wearing a mock two piece dress (on profile). Alice was wearing a short sleeved Taffeta dress (on profile). Rosalie was wearing a a black dress (on profile). Cassandra was wearing a circle neck dress (on profile). Katie was wearing a party dress (on profile). I guess we looked a bit good in human eyes, maybe a bit more than good. The boys mouths were on the ground. The girls were glaring daggers. I chuckled.

Then Edward's Volvo then turned into the parking lot. I smiled innocently at Edward who had a look that could kill. He was pissed but not at me. It must of been the thoughts of the boys. Edward parked the Volvo right beside my car.

"So what you mad about?" I asked innocently. Edward and rest of the boys shrugged off their jackets and put around us girls. I had to laugh.

"Bella, I don't like other men rather than myself to look at you. So please cover up." Edward begged me with puppy eyes. I smiled.

"Sure, if you stay at school today." Edward looked down to me.

"Like I am ever going to leave, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Like what I said in the beginning, I will not be updating this month as often because of the science fair, and private school stuff. So please review!!!**


	20. The Rumor

**A/N: Reminder, Dumber is Lauren and Dumb is Jessica.**

* * *

Edward and I walked hand in hand into the school with everyone else who were doing they same thing. Then Emmett started talking.

"So Edward have you lose your cherry?" I pratically coughed on the air. Edward's eyes just popped open. Edward was so shock that he could speak.

"Eww, Emmett. That is like disgusting. We may not be in the time that we were born in, but we still have our regular morales." I said to Emmett disgusted. Rosalie slapped him behind the head, again.

"Ow, Rosie!" I smiled at Rosalie. I walked up to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Rosalie, you and me love abusing Emmett, right?" She nodded. "We should like totally make this group where we bully Emmett." She laughed.

"Bella, you ARE a genius!!" Rosalie laughed. Emmett looked scared. Edward and the others were laughing.

Then Dumb and Dumber come walking up.

"So what are you guys laughing about?" Dumber asked, trying to be flattering. Edward was growling very lowly. "Oh, hi Eddie!" She smiled, I swear that smile would crack a mirror.

"Hello, Ed." Dumb said trying to be sexy. Eww. Then the bell rang.

"We'll see, you later Ed." Dumber called out. What the hell just happened?

* * *

I managed to get Edward into a normal mood in 1st hour after our little confrontment with Dumb and Dumber. Now when going to lunch.

"Edward, I know what I am talking about. I have been eons around before you were born." I said to Edward when we sat down at our table where everyone was sitting at. I was sitting right beside him today.

"Yeah, well, times change Bella. There will be a day when I am right while you are wrong and I will be waiting for that day."

"Yeah, that will happen when pigs fly."

"I can make one fly by having Emmett glue wings to its back and throwing it in the air." He chuckled while I nugged him.

"You are such a dim-wit." He just laughed at me then Dumb and Dumber walked up to us. He stopped laughing then looked pissed off.

"Oh, hi Eddie," Dumber said trying to sound sexy but ended up sounding a like a broken speaker. "We wondering if you would come over to my party tonight." Edward was growling lowly at this point. Everyone at the table including me was waiting for his reaction. Edward's hands were forming a fist, I put my hand on his leg to calm him so he would jump over the table and hit them both.

"Yeah, we can probably get together tonight." Dumb said. Edward face was pouring out all of his rage. I knew that he could take care of this one.

"First of all, my name is Edward not Eddie or whatever! Second, I don't care about you! Third, I would NEVER date you in my whole god damn life! Fourth, NEVER say anything about Bella or else you will pay the price! Do you understand me?!" Edward said to Lauren and Jessica. They both looked like they were going to pee their pants_. Ha, serves them right,_ I thought. "Did you hear me or are you deaf?" Edward almost snarled out. His eyes were furious, I never seen them like that. They both nodded and ran off with their tails between their legs.

"Wow, I never seen Edward so pissed off." Emmett said. Everyone nodded in agreement including me. Now the whole human population inside the cafeteria was looking at our table. I guess everyone heard Edward explosion. Edward's face was full with rage. He had to calm down.

"Edward, calm down." I tried to soothe him with words but it wasn't working. I stood up and put my arms around him. "Do you want to go outside?" I whispered to him knowing that the thoughts must been going crazy in here. He nodded and stood up. He put his arm around my waist. I grabbed our tray and dumped it into the trash can. "We'll meet you guys afterschool, 'kay?" They nodded. "Lets go." I said to Edward. He pulled me toward the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that. What they were thinking just got to me. I was goin-" I cut him off.

"Shh. I know. I seen the look on your face. I knew that it had to do with their thoughts." I comforted him. "Including that is kind of a good attitude for a king also, Edward. You have to get the truth out of people and I think that you got that mastered." I smiled at him. He just chuckled.

"Right, by scaring them till they look like they're going to pee their pants." He rolled his eyes. I smiled and caress his cheek.

"I can't wait till we are out of school and the Volturi and the Croatans are out of our hair." I smiled again.

"Me too." Edward said. "You want to go hunting?" I nodded, I was feeling a bit hungry. "Plus I wanted to have a little race." I chuckled while we walked a bit faster than human speed into the forest.

"You prepared to lose my darling." I challenged Edward.

"You are so on."

"Remember Edward, ladies first." I kissed him on the cheek then burst into a jog at witch speed.

"You little vixen!!" Edward yelled out at me. I started laughing like a maniac. I sped up when Edward got closer to me. Soon we were in the alpine tree line. I ran till I hit the peak. Edward was right behind me still murmuring that I was a vixen. I breathed in the tree scented air.

"I bet you wanted to ride Rapido again. When you are in the world, you can't ride the wyvern as much as we would at Benedike Peak. Since the cloud are at full cover, we can ride them as long as we stay out of human eye." I explained to Edward.

"So we can ride our wyvern's." I nodded. "Also I was wondering where's Rapido was at?"

"Wyvern naturally go back home when they are not ordered. So Rapido is at Benedike Peak right now. We can easily call Rapido and Ichor here. They would be here like in five minutes."

"How do we call for the wyvern's?"

"The language usage of the wyvern. Even though the wyvern are kilometers away, they hold a link with us. So they can hear us when we call them."

"How do you speak this language?"

"Edward, I just thought of something. I can teach you the language of the wyvern. Plus you need to know this language. I'll start teach all of you the language. This includes Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"What about Alice?"

"Edward, do you remember that time when we went to get our wyvern's?" He nodded. "Alice already knows this language. Don't ask, I don't know where she learned it from. That is my question too." I sat down beside the stream we were by. I looked into the water as if I could see into it. "I guess, I'm going to have to teach how to call your wyvern's to earth." He smiled sheepishly. "Edward, stand up." He stood up.

"So there is a special way of doing this?" Edward chuckled.

"Oh, shut your trap. This just makes it easier for you." I laughed. Then two white birds flew down to the stream we were by. One very large and the other small. One male the other was female. They just sat there, staring at the other. Like everything froze around them. I snapped out of it. I moved Edward's arm to be at a certain angle when he suddenly moved and push on the forest floor.

"Hey!" I called out as he pushed me down. He just chuckled. "I was going to teach the sta-" I was cut off by his lips covering mine. We kissed passionately for a few minutes. When we finally slowed down, I rolled myself over him. I was now a top of him. "Edward, even though you change the subjects you're still going to learn." I chuckled against his neck. I jumped up. "Now back to business." He rolled his eyes and got up.

"Edward, you can stand anyway you want but you have to get the wording right. Say this, 'Audite meus dico meus wyvern. Adeo mihi. Audite mihi.'."

"Audite meus dico meus wyvern. Adeo mihi. Audite mihi."

"Perfect. Now we say together loud, and clear." I cleared my throat. I nodded signaling Edward. "Audite meus dico meus wyvern! Adeo mihi! Audite mihi!" We rang out in a very stern voice.

Then the wind started blowing like crazy. The trees were being whipped around. We heard a roar. We look up into the sky, the clouds were opening to let something through.

"Um, Bella is it suppose to do that?" I nodded smiling. Then out of the hole came Rapido and Ichor.

"See, I told you that they would hear." I snickered at Edward. The Rapido and Ichor were flying together like other mates do.

"Bella, why are they flying together?"

"They're mates. They stick together, just like you and me." Edward put his arms around me. Rapido and Ichor landed in the wide spacing which Edward and I were in. Edward and I walked up to our wyverns. "Quam es vos effectus puella? EGO requiro vos." I rested my head into her head.

"So are we going to get going?" Edward asked sitting on Rapido's back, holding his chains. I smiled up at him.

"Lets." I jumped onto Ichor back then grabbed her chains. "Volare!!" Then she took off into the air. Edward I guess said volare the same time I did. He was flying right beside me.

"You know what? This is so much more enjoyable than flying with the others. Plus are you up for a race?" Edward snickered while I glared at him.

"Oh, bring it on person infected with the keye'ung." I chuckled then took off.

"Hey, I didn't say go yet!!"

"That is when you catch up!!!" I yelled back at Edward. Rapido and Ichor were already racing before we even told them to do so. I slowed down and went it the trees. "Quietis , nos must exsisto etiam. They mos reperio nos quod we'll perdo." I told Ichor.

"Bella! Where are you?!" I heard Edward calling out. "Don't make me go down there and find you!" I laughed. "You are over here somewhere." I heard him whisper. I stopped laughing. Ichor moved her wing. I put my fore finger to my lip as in sign of quiet. Edward and Rapido were flying above us looking for us. Ichor and I were hiding out the braches that huge out like curtains around us. "Oh, my sweet Bella," Edward was calling out as he flew around trying to find us. I took a deep breath and decided that I was going to show his one of my many powers. I hissed lowly. Edward and Rapido were listening to my hiss.

"Ouvir me vento. Pancada como uma ciclone distrair nossa discípulo. (Hear me wind. Blow like a hurricane to distract our follower)." I sang out in a voice that people would pay all lot of bones to hear. Then the wind started blowing really hard that Ichor and I were hanging onto the tree.

"Bella!! Are you doing this?!!!" I heard Edward yell as I just laughing at his question.

"Who else Edward?!" I yelled back. The feeling of the wind was great. Like flying in the air without holding onto Ichor. By the look on Ichor's face, I could tell that she was enjoying it. I could hear Edward and Rapido laughing in enjoyment. Most people would be getting mad saying "Cut off the wind!!" but Edward was just laughing like me. I guess he is my one true mate.

* * *

"Bella, that was so awesome!! Can we do it again? Can we do it again?" Edward wad pouting up and down, just like Alice. Was he taking classes from her too? We were walking into Carlisle's house and Edward was still begging. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"So Edward, did you lose your cherry yet? I know that you guys were out in the woods. You probably went hunting or something. But has anything happened yet? " Edward face went from excitment to digustment. I guess it was something that Emmett was thinking. Then I heard a slap. I just knew that Rosalie did that. I chuckled.

"Oww, Rosie. Why'd you do that?" Emmett asked rubbing his head.

"Cause you're being an idiot!" Rosalie said walking back upstairs. "Oh, by the way. Wosret wanted to talk to you Bella." I nodded.

"Thanks, Rose." I started to walk out into the backdoor when I heard Edward following. "Edward, stay and play a video game with Emmett or play your piano." I turned around and hugged him. "Whatever Wosret wants to talk about, it will be in private. I stay in a close distance so you can hear with your mind. Okay?" He nodded. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." I kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.

I walked into the forest which Wosret and his army where at camp at. They had cleared out some of the trees to make room for the houses that were built. There was fires inside of their tent-like houses. Then had the houses staked down into the ground, knowing that if wind ever coes that their tent will not flip over. I walked through the village of soldier who were blacksmithing and sharping their swords. I walked past the houses that had children and woman inside. There you seen the dancers and the singers. Wosret's people were one of the best warriors, and best singing group meaning the woman not the men. Wosret's house was the biggest and in the center of the village.

Two men were standing outside of the door, blocking anyone who tries to get without authority. The men were huge. Tall as Jasper, strong as Emmett.

"Gabriel?" The man on the right asked me. I nodded. "Wosret, awaits you." They opened the door to Wosret's Chamber. There was a steady fire at ease in the middle of the house. Wosret himself was on the west side of the fire. I walked from the east to his side. This was the tradition. Always start from the East then go on your way.

"Ahh, you remembered the way to walked in here." Wosret said chuckling.

"I remember after all of those time being yelled at." I smiled and chuckled. "So what did you what, Wosret?"

"I have some news. Now that the whole Conclave members are getting together once again to beat the Croatans, but there has been a rumor going around."

"What is this rumor?"

"The Conclave isn't going against the Croatans. They say that we are trying to decieve the species who did not join the Conclave." I snarled.

"What!? How could they even think such things?! We hate the Croatans, that is a absolute statement!" I yelled in fury. "Who are coming with the Conclave?"

"Everyone who doesn't believe the rumor which is the fairies, the Alphyns, the Phoenixs, the werewolves, the shapeshifters, the Tribe of the Căpcăun, the (fire, wind, water) dragons, and our favorite the Enchanted Moura." Wosret hated the Enchanted Moura. They had decieved him many times.

"Come on, Wosret. They aren't that bad." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay maybe just a bit." I chuckled. "But Wosret, this is a good thing. We got the fire burner like the Phoenixs, and the Dragons. The Croatans only have one disadvantage and that is fire. Fire can only kill them. With the fire-breathers and flyers we can kill them easily."

"Yeah. Gabriel, you know for some reason you always bring out the good side." He chuckled.

"Yup and sometimes it is a curse."

* * *

Once I finished talking to Wosret, I ran back to the main house. When I got there, a storm was coming. The wind was blowing like crazy. Alice eyes were blank. Edward's face was showing fear. What was going on?

"Jasper, whats going on?" I asked Jasper.

"I don't know. Alice was laughing next thing you knew she was having a vision. Edward isn't telling us what she sees right now. He too is like stuck inside of the vision. We tried shaking them but they never get out of the vision." Jasper explained in a strained tone. After 10 minutes which was like a year for us, they shook out of the vision. Jasper went running to Alice to see if she was okay. I went running to Edward.

"Edward, are you alright?" He nodded. "What did Alice see?"

"She seen something. I don't know. I couldn't see it. Everything was in a haze. I heard a sound of fighting. Things were growling. There was something that was flying in the air like fire. Something that looked like a huge dog. This thing that looked like a giant but I couldn't see its face. Then there was something that looked like women." Edward gulped. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that Edward and Alice were scared. _Bella, it is better to tell them now than later, _my mind whispered to me. I sighed. "What?" Edward asked.

"By your descritions, I know who they are. The fighting you seen is the war that we are in now. The things flying in the air like fire are the phoenixs. The creature that looks like a huge dog are the probably the werewolves, the shapeshifters, and the alphyns. The giant is the Tribe of Căpcăun. These creatures are on our side. They hate the Croatans as we do. We may be enemies but we do join the fight our arch enemy, the Croatans. There are others too that you didn't see. The fairies, and the dragons. Before you ask any question about the dragons, I will tell you about them. They are almost like the ones described in the Chinese myths. Some of the breath fire, water. Some have somewhat control over the wind. They are not like the wyvern's. They aren't meant to be ridden. All of those stories about dragon riders are fake. Dragon don't obey anyone except themselves but when it comes to wars, they obey. Fairies can be cruel when they want to be. We aren't talking about Disney. No Tinkerbell is going to show up. They are small but not tinny winny. They have wing like a butterfly. The wings are beatiful. They are about 7 inches tall and 8 inches wide, the wings I mean. They have magic can paralyze you for moths even years. The only thing that Walt Disney got right was the fairy dust but it doesn't make you fly." I explained to them about the creatures that are our allies. Everone just nodded taking in the information.

"So, Bella, what did Wosret wanted to talk about?" Edward asked. I decided that I was going to a play a game with him. I shook my head.

"Curiousty kills the cat, Edward. And butt out of my business." I remember the phrase. Edward instantly looked worried. I had to laugh. "Edward, don't worry. Like I would cheat on you with my TEACHER! That is like EWW!!! Plus why would I ever cheat?" I said that caressing his cheek. As fast as he was worried, the fast as he calmed.

"Bella, you know if I were human, you would be killing me." I laughed out but I stopped because my head was hurting so badly that it wasn't funny. It was like absorbing information from somewhere.

"Guys, I think that there is a storms coming." Alice yelled at us.

"What kind of storm are we talking about?" Edward yelled over the wind.

"I don't know! I can't see anything!!" Alice can't see anything. Wind is blowing like crazy. My head was hurting like it was absorbing a lot of information. I don't what from though.

"I know what it is, Alice!! It is not a ordinary storm! This is the passing right of the Dragons!!" I yelled at her. I heard Wosret's soldier taking down everything and put it inside of their tent-like houses. "We have to get inside or we will blow away!!" I dragged Edward toward the house. the wind was getting stronger by the minute. I wonder how fast they were flying. The faster they flew the bigger gust of wind. Once Edward and the others got to the porch. I had to push them into the house. Once we were inside the house, we took a breath of relief. I looked around the room. The wall were made of glass. "Carlisle, we have to cover up the windows or the wind will break them." He nodded.

"Esme, where is the remote?" The remote? Esme ran upstairs and came back down with a remote in her hand. She handed to Carlisle. He push the only button on the remote and soon there was metal covering the windows. All of the Cromwells and I were raising eyebrows.

"So what do we do now, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Whatever you do in the house. We will have to wait till the wind is not blowing anymore and you hear a big THUM on the ground." I shrugged as Edward pulled me upstairs. "So what are we going to do?" I asked Edward as he pulled me into our room.

"I don't know. I couldn't handle their thought. They were over the mature theme. I swear I thought that Rosalie and Emmet were bad but Cassandra and Devin are worst. Eww. I have a memory of Devin's that is carved into my memory. Yuck!!" I chuckled as we sat down onto our bed.

"Welcome, to my world Edward."

"I was already there." I glared at him but it was too hard to be mad at him.

"Har Har. Very funny, Edward." I pushed him off the bed.

"Hey!" He called from the floor. Once he was up. "Bella, you know this means." Uh-oh. "WRESTLE!!!" Edward yelled at me then tackled me onto the floor.

We would continue wrestling till the dragons came.

* * *

**keye'ung- insanity (This is Na'vi Language, not latin. You can find all of the definitions on www (dot) naviblue (dot) com/ dictionary / index (dot) php Just remove the (dot) and the spacings between the words.)**


	21. Want the next chapter?

**Dear Readers, 3-2-10**

There has been a small amount of reviewing for my last chapter. I only got **5 **reviews. So if you want the next chapter up, then REVIEW. I need at least 10 more reviews to put up the next chapter for Royal Witch. Also I have my other story Setting Sun, Endless Moon on hold for now (I'll probably get to it, sometime during April or May). I am focusing more on Royal Witch right now.

**Sunnydonya XD**


	22. Welcome, Clan of the Dragons

**AN: Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

This wind blew harder for hours. People thought that hurricanes, tsunamis were just nature. But they were wrong. The Dragons caused the wind to blow. We can never tame the wind except for the dragons who were the rulers of it. Natural Disasters were never natural but a specie in the World of the Unknown causes it. I wondered if they humans at Forks knew what was happening. They probably thought that it was just a storm like Alice and will wait it out.

Many centuries ago, everything was connected till the humans decided to break the laws and do things that they weren't suppose it do. During the century that everything was at peace, we taught our knowledge to the other. This is how humans knew how to make fire, how to builds home and other things. A lot of the time mythology was correct. Like how humans were the beloved creature and how they were taught many things but not correct about the part about the gods like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. If we supernatural creatures didn't teach them these things, human would of never survived in this world. This too is where they got their ridiculous stories about Witches being evil and all. Stupid.

Everything once was up at Benedike Peak: humans, werewolves, shape shifters, vampires, witches, fairies and many more. Benedike Peak is a huge land that is like floating but never falls. When a creature is banished from the Peak, they no longer can see it. Humans may developed technology, that can see without them (humans) going into the air, but even those will never see it. The only two creatures were banished from Benedike Peak. The Humans, and the Croatans. They broke the laws which kept us in peace. The other creatures that didn't get banished from Benedike Peak and are on the planet Earth, they went on free will. They could still see Benedike Peak as long as they didn't break the law which is specifically for creatures on Earth. The law which keeps the location of Benedike Peak a secret is: Never show ones enemy Benedike Peak.

"Bella? The wind stopped blowing." Edward told me as we just laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"When we hear them land, that is when I go outside." I told Edward.

"Why did you say 'I'?" I rolled my eyes.

"This is the same thing Edward. I don't know how they will react on how we got Half-Bloods on our side and that a Half-Blood will be the future king of the Conclave."

"Wosret took it fine. Why can't they do the same?" I slapped my forehead.

"Edward, all creatures have different point-of-views. Wosret agrees with anything that Lorde de Alva does. Some of the other creatures go by free will and don't just agree with one certain person like Wosret. Some of them put their two sense in things. Just like you, they are very stubborn." He glared at me then chuckled.

"No objection. But you are talking like that you aren't stubborn as a donkey too." This was my turn to glare at Edward, but I ended up chuckling too at the true fact. "See I told you that I am not the only one who is stubborn. Ha." I ended up rolling my eyes.

"Har Har, very funny Edward."

The wind was still blowing for what seems like days to us who didn't sleep. Wosret and his men stayed inside of their tent-like homes. The satellite dish which Carlisle had wasn't at it greatest. When we turned on the TV we just got static, which hurt my ears. Fortunately, the towers for the phones were still working. Esme called the school and asked if there was any school, which I doubt. We had no school as long as the wind blew like this.

Emmett and Rose were lounging in the television room. Alice was in her room making fashion designs. Jasper was in the library criticizing the history books. Carlisle was in the his office doing who knows what. Esme was making more architectural (Sorry if I didn't spell it right). Edward was playing his piano. I of course was watching Edward play.

I was laying on the couch as I listened to my Edward play my Lullaby (remember when Edward was playing in Twilight, Bella was laying on the couch. That is the couch that she is laying on.) Then THUMP. I looked to the metal covered window.

"They're here." Alice came walking into the room. Then I heard a roar. I sighed. Why was I always in these situations? I got up from the couch and walked out of the room with Edward and Alice following behind me. Alice couldn't see with all of the creatures coming so she was very irritated. Edward was worried because I was going outside alone. I looked at Edward who was pleading with his eyes. I couldn't do anything but just roll my eyes at him.

Everyone was down stairs looking at the window which now was opened. I guess that they never seen a dragon before. I wouldn't doubt that. Dragons were very sneaky when they wanted to be. But a lot of times they always wanted their presence known.

I looked at the window to see five dragons. Humans had seen them before and made myths about dragon riders which was totally fake. You could never ride these giants, they never followed orders except their own at times. They were at least ten times bigger than wyverns. There was four smaller ones but one was huge.

The huge dragon was like glowing. Like red fire was inside of it. It had horns that were bone white. They were at least 3/4 of a foot. It was sharp like teeth were sharp as its horns. It had spikes going down its spines. Even smoke was coming out of the nostrils. (Pic on profile). It stood about two or three stories high.

I walked out of the house making sure that I closed the door so Edward wouldn't follow. I walked up to the dragons that shown brightly in the night's darkness.

"Cinaed , es ist worden manche Jahren. (Cinaed, it has been many years.)" I spoke to the Dragon.

"Ja , es ist worden Gabriel. ICH hörte jene die Konklave war gesessen zu ansammeln. Gibt es wahrhaftig jene die Volt will zu treiben die Kroate? (Yes, it has been Gabriel. I heard that the Conclave was told to gather. Is it true that the Volturi wants to rise the Croatans?)"Cinaed asked me. His breath kind of heated my face too much, so I took a step back.

"Sie haben hörte berichtigen Cinaed. Die Volt will zu treiben die Kroate. (You have heard correct, Cinaed. The Volturi wants to rise the Croatans.)" He sniffed me then the ground. He looked toward the house. Oh, snap.

"ICH riecht etwas irgend fort du und ich dieses Bundesland. Dieses riecht gefällt ein abstammen fort ein Kroate. Gabriel , bekommen Sie gefunden die hinuntersteigende des Kroate? Sie sind kompliziert mit man , Arena Sie? (Something smells on you and this land. It smells like a descendent of a Croatan. Gabriel, have you found the descendents of the Croatans? You are involved with one, aren't you?)" He looked at my face. He always knew when I was lying. It was always my face.

_Never show ones fear to the dragon. _I remember Lorde de Alva tell me once before. I stood my ground. I looked at Cinaed straight in the eyes, not with fear but with courage. He always thought that Croatans were a threat to us. He now would think that their descendents were now a threat to us. He was like Rosalie, willingly to anything for the safety of the family.

"Er ist mein incorporate. Sie werden nicht antasten ihm noch sein Familie. Sie sind mein Familie. ICH Liebe ihm mit mein Gesamtheit Gemüt. Er ist die Vernunft ICH still eingeschaltet noch heute. (He is my mate. You will not hurt him nor his family. They are my family. I love him with my whole heart. He is the reason I still live today.)" I hissed at him. He backed down.

"Bringe ihm raus. ICH wollt zu übersehen falls er ist würdig des folgend Königin des Konklave und die Welt des Unbekannt. (Bring him out. I want to see if he is worthy of the next queen of the Conclave and the World of the Unknown.)" He blew a fire ring into the sky as a lamp in the darkness.

"Sie werden nicht antasten ihm. (You will not hurt him.)"

"Wenn bekommen ICH immer entzwei ein Zusage. (When have I ever broken a promise.)" I glared at him then ran back to the house.

"Edwa-" I stopped when I seen all of the boys wrestling on the floor. Emmett and Jasper were holding Edward down again. Edward was struggling to get up. Emmett was practically sitting on Edward. Jasper was holding Edward's arm down. I cleared my throat. They stopped. Edward then looked very relieved. "Edward, we have to go out. Cinaed wants to see if you are worthy." I rolled my eyes.

"Who's Cinaed?"

"Cinaed, is the leader of the Dragon Clans. He breaths fire. He practically live in magma. So I would be beware of him." He nodded. "Everyone else stay in here. He first likes to see the mate first then family." They all nodded. Edward pulled me out of the house. "I thought that I was suppose to be the one to be doing the pulling, Edward." I threw my head back and laughed while he chuckled. I grabbed his hand as we walked up to the five dragons that were perched on the ground.

"Edward this is Cinaed. Cinaed dieses ist Eduard , mein incorporate. (Cinaed this is Edward, my mate.)" He nodded. Then started walking around Edward.

"Er hat ein fein Muskel Ton. Blicke das kann Dezibel. Nun jetzt läßt übersehen sein Einstellung. (He has a nice muscle tone. Looks that can decieve. Now lets see his attitude.)" My eyes popped opened.

"Welches? Null!! (What? No!!!)" I hissed. Cinaed roared and threw his head back a brought the fire which burned inside out. Edward moved to put me behind him as the ring of ring of fire danced above us. Edward didn't show that he was scared. He held me back to protect me as usually. Then Cinaed stopped then started laughing like Emmett. "Welches ist die Bedeutung über dieses, Cinaed? (What is the meaning of this, Cinaed?)" I hissed while he just kept on laughing. When he stopped, he cleared his throat.

"Bequem , hin Gabriel. ICH war eben probend ihm und sein Rückwirkung. Futhermore , ICH meinen jene Sie haben mein Segen. Er wirst machen ein würdig Ehemann falls er legt ihrer Sicherheit bevor sein. ICH Verehrung jene. (Easy, there Gabriel. I was just testing him and his reaction. Futhermore, I think that you have my blessing. He will make a worthy husband if he puts your safety before his. I respect that.)" I breathed out in relief.

"Bella, what did he say?" Edward asked me. He was still pinning me behind him.

"Don't worry Edward. Cinaed accepted you. I guess when he roared he was testing you and your reaction. You have his respect because you put my safety first. He is very old-fashioned. He likes to see men do the right thing." I shrugged. Then kissed his cheek. "Also we got his blessing for you to become king." Edward chuckled.

* * *

Then Dragons accepted the Cullens and the Cromwells. They first tested them to see if they were worthy of the their respect. Wosret's soldiers came out of their tents when the Dragons accepted everyone. Wosret came out first, holding a torch.

"Wosret, you know we have flashlights if you needs some." I told him as he came out carrying the torch.

"That is a human invention!! I rather not be spoiled with such things!!" He yelled from across the yard. The soldiers and the Dragons just laughed at his response.

"Wosret, do you want to hear a joke?" He nodded then sat down to the ground next to me. "Wosret, how do you make a blonde's eyes twinkle?"

"Show them a vamp. I don't know."

"Shine a flashlight in their ear." I cracked up. Wosret just smiled and shook his head. Then here comes Cassandra and Emmett.

"Did we hear a blonde joke?" Emmett asked. I nodded proudly. He started laughing. "I want to hear one but don't tell Rose that I was laughing at a blonde joke. She'll kill me." I smiled and told him the joke. He ended up on the frozen, hard ground laughing and rolling on the ground.

"Wow, I didn't think that was funny much." I chuckled as I watch Emmett roll. Cassandra too was laughing but not at the joke. More like at Emmett. Then I heard Rose yell from across the yard.

"Emmett, I only seen you laugh like that once!! That is when you were told a blonde joke!!!" Rose looked furious. Wow, she was very offensive when it came to her hair. Emmett now was queit and still. His eyes were big as saucers. Hmm, I need to take so lessons from Rose. I chuckled to myself. Then she came walking toward Emmett. Emmett, you're dead, I thought to myself and walked away with the others who looked like they were about to burst with laughter. As soon as we were in the house, we heard a girly scream. I knew who was screaming. I wallked toward the window to see Rosalie spanking Emmett who was screaming. Eww. I turned around as walked the other way, trying to forget the painful memory that was engraft in my mind.

* * *

"Cinaed , hat die übrigen setzte sich in Verbindung mit uns noch? Ich kann nicht mehr zur Menschen schulen falls Sie sind nicht hier. Ich habe zu gerade machen Sachen raus. (Cinaed, has the others contacted us yet? I can't go to the humans school if they are not here. I have to straighten things out.)" He shook his head. Cinaed did NOT speak the human language. He said that he rather not have any relations to the creature which were part of ruining Benedike Peak, not that I blamed him.

"Gabriel , Sie Bedarf zu unterbinden nehmend alle des Welten Tücken fort ihrer Schultern. Sie wirkten sich Kasse Sie nachgerade kriechend. We'll bekommen Wosret übernehmen wenn Sie Arena hier. Sie sollten Brennpunkt an die MENSCHLICH Ausbildung. (Gabriel, you need to stop taking all of the worlds problems on your shoulders. You worked yourself till you practically crawling. We'll have Wosret take over when you aren't here. You should focus on the HUMAN education.)" He emphazied the word 'human'.

"Wosret , kann nicht übernehmen. Er won't können abwickeln die Rückwirkungen ihrer. Sie nie kennen falls man ihrer könnte schnappen und versuchen zu Anfall. Noch Sie oder auch Wosret könnt unterbinden Sie. Sie sind erschlagen Sie beide. Ich bin einzige rein jene hat die Stärke zu Kampf Sie. (Wosret, cannot take over. He won't be able to handle the reactions of them. You never know if one of them might snap and try to attack. Nor you or Wosret can stop them. They'll kill you both. I am the only one in here that has the strength to fight them.)" I sighed.

"Gabriel , Sie allemal meinen jene aller ist ihrer Betriebszeit. Aber es ist nicht. Gabriel , Sie Bedarf zu geh zu schulen. We'll bekommen Esme wecken Sie falls wir benötigen ihrer abhelfen. Sonstig denn jene wir könnt abwickeln es. So geh zu schulen. (Gabriel, you always think that everything is your duty. But it is not. Gabriel, you need to go to school. We'll have Esme call you if we need your help. Other than that we can handle it. So go to school.)" I was lefted gasping at him when he turned and left the room.

"So are we going to school today?" Edward asked me as he walked through the doorway. I nodded.

"Unfortunately, we do. Cinaed says that I should go to school. He says that they'll have Esme call if my help is needed." He nodded understanding.

"You don't like leaving, don't you?" He came in and put his arms around my shoulders. Then whispered into my ear. "Bella, you need to calm down. Everything will be fine. So don't worry." With that he kissed my cheek. "Lets get ready to go to school." I smiled. Somehow, Edward knew how to brighten my day.

I put on my purple silk cashmere dress and dark purple shoes to match (on profile). I looked at myself in the mirror. Then Edward knocked on the door.

"Are you decent?" Such a gentleman.

"Yes," I called out as he open the door. His eyes popped. I had to giggle at his reaction.

"U-u-u-uh. A-a-ar-ar-are y-you r-ready?" He stuttered. I smiled and laughed again. I walked over to him. I put my arm around his neck. He put his forehead on mine. I kissed him on the lips then backed away, so we both didn't loose any control.

"Yes, I'm ready to go."

"Come on!! You love birds!!! School isn't going to wait for us!!!" Alice screamed downstairs. I hissed slightly at her. "I heard that Bella and I don't like being hissed at." Damn pixie.

"Come on, Edward. We don't want to face the Wrath of the Pixie." He chuckled and grabbed my hand as we started going down the stairs. Rosalie and Alice were on the other side of the room (across from Emmett and Jasper) when we came down. "Whats going on?" Rosalie stopped glaring at Emmett.

"Bella, we girls are driving in our own vehicle today." She hissed then pulled me away from Edward and into the garage.

"Um, Alice can you tell me what is going on?" She too looked very furious.

"The boys said that they are better than us, at EVERYTHING!!! We're going to show them right!! We're going to show them who is the boss!!!" She snarled at the end and pushed me into my Camaro. Rosalie was behind the wheel, with Alice in the passenger seat and me in the backseat. Uh-oh. This can NOT be good. Rosalie slammed on the gas pedal. We lurched forward.

"AHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed as swurve our way around the cars that were going about 60 mph. Rosalie's eyes were cold with determination. Alice too. What the hell did they say?

If I drove like a mad person then Rosalie drove like the pig who ate coffee beans (in College Road Trip). She made a sharp turn into the parking lot at the school and parked in Edward's spot. I was practically holding onto seats, breathing heavily. Then Rosalie and Alice got out. My legs were like jell-o as I got out. Then Edward's Volvo came zooming in. Not like Edward. I took a second look at the driver to see Jasper driving and Emmett holding Edward down in the backseat. When they parked the car Emmett was like almost thrown out. Then Edward came out stomping his feet.

"You crazy MOTHERFUCKERS!! What the hell was that for?!!" Edward started yelling at both of them. I started to walk to Edward to calm him when Alice and Rosalie grabbed me and dragged me into the building. When Edward saw, he started running toward me. Then Emmett and Jasper trapped him, too.

"Could we both be left out of this argument?!!!!" I yelled then I twisted my arms around their causing them to take off theirs. Rosalie and Alice tried to grab me but I was faster than them.

I ran toward the Camaro and started running circles around it. Rosalie and Alice started chasing me. I worried if it ever occured to them that if they seperated, they would catch me. But of course, I would NEVER tell them.

Edward was starting to wrestle with Emmett and Jasper. They were flying at each other. Jasper, the skillful. Emmett, the strong. Edward, the reader. Edward had Emmett pinned down while Jasper was like almost choking Edward. I was thinking one thing. DOGGY PILE!!! but of course I wouldn't do so in this situation.

Cassandra and the others have arrived by now. They wouldn't say anything but just laughed. I guess we kind of looked funny. I was running while Edward was wrestling. I was starting to get tired of running for them to catch me. So I stopped.

By my sudden brake of stop. They bumped into me and fell to the ground. I held my ground as they bumped me. Who knew that vamps could fall down? I certainly did not. Cassandra and the others were laughing at us, unbashfully. I turned to look at Edward.

Edward, finally had gotten a sense in mind to throw them into the forest. I have to say, it was a funny sight. All you see is two huge, white bodies flying in the air. I started laughing at that but then Rosalie and Alice started stirring as if they blacked out.

Edward ran toward me and grabbed my hand. He practically dragged me into the school. We both looked back to find Rosalie and Alice dusting themselves off. Emmett and Jasper wiping the dirt off their face. We looked at each other and started laughing. When doing so they looked at us. Uh-Oh.

"RUN!!!" I yelled as Edward and I ran into the school building.

Then they started charging at us like a bull that have seen a red flag. This wasn't going to end pretty. Edward and I ran to our first hour class, relieved to find the teacher already there. But that didn't mean we were safe.

(I was going to end the chapter here. But I decided to write to rest of the school day in this chapter.)

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were outside of the door, glaring.

"Hey, it looks like you guys made up." I smiled my most cheesy smile which was showing all of my teeth in a HUGE grin. They looked at each other and grumbled. Rosalie and Alice both slapped Emmett and Jasper and stocked off. I started laughing. Edward and I gave each other high fives smiling.

"Good job, Bella. Now we got both of the couples mad at each other. I don't think that we have to worry to much today about us being jumped by them. I have to worry about Emmett and Jasper. You have to worry about Rosalie and Alice. Hopefully, they don't tell Cassandra, Katie, Eric and Devin. Who knows what will happen if so."

"I'll tell you, Edward. Hell will break loose even though we are in it." He started chuckling. Then the bell rang telling kids to get to class. "Yupee, another day of excruciating pain of learning with humans." I spoke in a low voice as the human students started walking in.

"Yup, all hands down in agreement. Lets hope that English isn't so excruciating for us." I laughed.

"I practically have everything in this class mastered. I almost read every book ever written in the whole world. I lived that long. My favorites still are Austen. I was 168 years old I believe when Pride and Prejudice came out." I laughed at the memory.

"Yes, I am in love with a 360 yrs old woman. I say that is a long time."

"Ha. That was just the cycle I am in now. I have been in my cycles before." I started laughing. Edward just chuckled.

"I shouldn't be dating a old woman then. That is just wrong." I slapped his arm.

"I'll be quiet if you value your life." I glared playfully at him.

"What life would there be when you are mad?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A life that has kept you alive for 104 yrs."

"That life no longer can keep my unbeating heart from dying." He grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Oh, you are so dramatic. Do you know that? Plus I don't think that I could survive either with my heart." I looked back at his. Then the bell rang again.

**(AN: Bella and Edwards schedule- 1st English, 2nd Government, 3rd Calculus, 4th Gym, Lunch, 5th Biology, 6th Spanish) **

**LUNCH TIME**

"Edward, I think that I should call Wosret to see if everything is alright." I started to look inside of my bag for my phone. Then Edward grabbed my hands out of it and put my hands on my lap. He shook his head.

"Wosret will call if they need any help. Bella, you need to relax." He got up from his chair and started giving me a shoulder massage. I swear, I heard some of the girls sigh. Edward kind of looked scared right then. He stopped and sat back down.

"What?" I asked him.

"The girls thoughts are very .... disturbing. I always thought that Emmett and Devin's mind when horrible but I think of it. They are no compare when it comes the girls." He shuddered slightly. I started laughing. I put my hand on both sides of his cheeks. I kissed his lips.

"Edward, don't worry about it. They can never get a hold of you, when I am around." I kissed him again. Then Emmett and Cassandra screamed "PDA!!!!". "Oh, shut up!" I yelled at them.

"My eyes, my sweet virgin eyes!" Emmett yelled at fell to the floor, covering his eyes.

"Yeah, right Emmett. You are the LEAST virgin out of all of us." Edward said rolling his eyes. Everyone started laughing at the plain truth.

Rosalie and Alice forgave their men before 3rd hour. I knew that they couldn't stay mad for long. When Edward and I found out that we were off the hook, we both snk to the floor in relief.

Cassandra and the others were still goofing as ever. I swear Cassandra was like another Emmett.

"Not my fault that you and Bella haven't lose your cherry." Emmett pointed out. Edward and I just gaped at Emmett while the others started laughing. I glared.

"Well, at least we are decent enough not to jump each other when we get to the domus (house)." Everyone then glared at us. It was Edward's and I turn to laugh. We both gave the other high five. I looked at my watch. "It is almost time for the bell to ring. Lets go." I grabbed our tray. Edward put his arm around my waist as we walked out of the lunchroom.

We walked to biology with Mr. Banner. We sat in our usual sit. Then Mr. Banner comes in with a TV set which I haven't seen for many years. To the human kids it must of been ancient. Edward started chuckling.

"Do I get to hear a joke?"

"Michael Newton, is getting mad. He still wishing that he were in my shoes and that you were in his PE class again." He smiled again while he seen the look on my face.

"That is outragous!!" He started laughing like there was no tomorrow. I slapped his arm. "It isn't funny." I glared at him again. "If you don't stop laughing then I will switch classes to be in 7th hour PE." That shut him up.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, yes, I would." I smiled. I loved it when he was jealous. He was so cute. I started to giggle. "Oh, you're so damn CUTE when you're jealous." I started giggling again.

"I'm not jealous."

"Uh-huh. Sure you are Edward."

"Am I jealous, Bella?" I nodded proudly. "How so?" Then Mr. Banner turned off the lights. We were surrounded by darkness, except for the light which came from the tv. This gave us exclusion from the others. I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Edward, you are controlled by your emotions." I bit his earlobe and backed away fast. I was satified with myself when I heard him take a deep breath.

"You little vixen." I leaned in again.

"And you still love me." I leaned away again. He turned to look at me.

"No objections." I smiled and looked toward the TV.

When class was over we walked to Spanish. Spanish was easiest class, so it passed in no time. By the time the bell rang Edward and I were dragging in boredom. I started yawning.

"Rosalie, Alice here you guys can drive my car today. I'll ride with Edward." I threw them my keys. "If you scratch it, it will be the devil to pay." Rosalie caught the keys and saluted to me. "Come on, Edward. Lets go home." Then we drove off.

* * *

**AN: This is the longest chapter I written. If you guys haven't noticed, Bella is kind of bipolar. I'll tell you why. When Bella is in her kingdom, she is very tense like she is waiting for bad news. When she is out like in Forks highschool, she is carefree. She smiles and everything. But she doesn't forget her responsbilites. She put her responsiblities first. Also the other news is that I won't be able to update this week. I have been having competition every weekend. This happens to be my only weekend off from my competitons. This week on Saturday, I'll be ABQ at the AISES science fair. So I hope that this makes up for the time being. Also REVIEW!! Same deal as usual. More reviews, the sooner update!! Love ya!! Thanks!!**


	23. AN: Vote on their lives

**Dear Readers, 3-9-10**

Here is a vote that is needed. Should I make Edward's and Bella's life a **bit more complicated **or shall I keep it **flowing easily**? HELP!!! I NEED HELP!!! I am stuck on this part. Thanks and don't forget VOTE!!!

**Sunnydonya XD**


	24. Requirements

**AN: Sorry for the wait on the chapter. I have been very busy do other things which are about to end. Also please remember what is said in the chapter, it may come back in future chapters.**

* * *

Edward and I sat in the car, sitting in silence. Not talk, not touching just enjoying the other company. We have been waiting for the fairies and the others to arrive, but they haven't.

We had gotten a message from Kayla saying that the they will come but later. They were getting prepared by getting their entire nations together to arrive. They don't want to arrive one by one. The shapeshifters, had arrived during the week. La Push pack was here also. They said that they were willing to do anything that protect their people. Even the werewolves were here. They only shift during the full moon. unfornately tonight was the full moon. They said that they were going to go into the forest to shift.

Edward drove too slow for my liking. He was going at least at 110 mph. For humans that was fast but for me it was still too slow. I love speed!

"Edward, can you drive a bit faster?" I pleaded. He shook his head.

"No, Bella. We are going to arrive at the house exactly in 1 minute."

"1 minute is like an hour for me." I sighed then he chuckled and sped up to 130 mph.

"Bella, can I will give you anything that you ask for." I smiled.

"Edward, that will be rarely unless I need you to save me for the pixie devil." He looked at me.

"Bella, that will be often." I raised an eyebrow then I shrugged. He had a point. That would be often and impossible to get out of.

"That is right, Bella. It would be impossible to run from me." Alice yelled out. I guess that we have arrived at the house.

"Damn pychic pixie." I muttered as Edward opened the door for me. He smiled crookily at me then he put his arm around my shoulders. Our heads turned as we heard a crash. We looked at each other and ran into the house.

Inside of the house everyone was standing inside of the living room which had the windows as walls. Wosret was thrown out of them. I looked around the to room to see that the Enchanted Mouras have arrived. They were beautiful and decievers. Everything that humans had written about them were true. They all were easy to get along with but when you stepped on their territory, cover your head and run out of there. The leader of the Moura stood there at the window with her fist out. I smiled remembering that Wosret hated the Moura. There leader was a tall, slim, gold-haired woman. She smiled at her work. The Enchanted Moura lived among the castles in England so they knew who to the human language english. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ah, Gabriel. You look more beautiful every time we meet." She said to me in a thick enlish accent. I smiled back at her.

"It is good to see you too Moura. How have you been? Has anyone found your treasure yet?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Of course NOT. No creature has never seen my treasure before." Moura protected the fountain of youth. She was basically the keeper of eternal youth. Many creatures have tried and steal it from her but she was very decieving at times. Even Wosret has tried stealing the fountain of youth, even though he was already immortal. I chuckled at her.

"Bella, what treasure are you guys talkin' about?" Emmett asked.

"She is the Keeper of the Fountain of Youth. The one and only thing that will give a mortal eternal life." Emmett's jaw dropped.

"You mean the actual fountain?" I nodded. "Can I see it?"

"No." Moura answered. "I am the Keeper. I hide from everyone. No one knows where it is besides I." I chuckled at the memory when I first met Moura in the 14th century.

_Flashback_

_"Lorde de Alva, who are we to see at this hour?"_

_"My sweet little angel, we are going to see Lady Moura at her castle."_

_"Lorde de Alva, who is this Lady Moura?"_

_"Caitlyn, I shall think that Lady Moura would like to introduce herself to you. Not I."_

_"Lorde-"_

_"Caitlyn, we are almost there." He called out. I looked through the carriage window. We were in the middle of the country side. There in the meadow stood an enormous castle. I gasped._

_"Lorde de Alva that is largest castle that yet my eyes see."_

_"Yes, it is. I believe that is the largest castle built here in England. She owns the castle but many of the villagers believe that a King lives here and gives the order to the Knights. When actually Lady Moura is the one. She is a forever maiden. She decieves to get what she wants."_

_"A forever maiden? You mean that she shalt not ever get married?"_

_"Yes, Caitlyn. She shalt not ever married for which she is a forever maiden." Then the carriage stopped. Lorde de Alva stepped out, holding his hand out for me. I grabbed it and hopped off the to high for me carriage._

_We walked to the very large doors. Lorde de Alva knocked twice on the door and there stood a beautiful woman. Her was golden as the sunshine. Her skin looked fine as silk. Her eyes were ocean blue. _

_"Greeting, my old friend, Lorde de Alva." She greeted Lorde de Alva. "This must be the famous Gabriel, am I wrong?"_

_"No, you are right. Her name now is Caitlyn for this cycle." She nodded then smiled._

_"Ah, Lorde de Alva. Caitlyn has a charm. She is ulimately beautiful. I would consider her as my sister. Hello Caitlyn, I am Lady Moura." She kissed both sides of my cheeks. Then smiled again._

_"Greeting, Lady Moura." I bowed._

_"Ah, you are the superior beauty in Benedike Peak, I hear."_

_"I wouldn't know. I don't compare myself with others."_

_"Caitlyn, do you know what your name means?" I shook my head. "The name is Celtic meaning pure beauty."_

_"I think that is just a name. It has no meaning to my character." She smiled again._

_"It may just be a name but the name is who you are." This she started twirling my fire red hair with her finger. My locks went down to my waist. I had green eyes and freckles. Freckles that were very unattractive. "She is very intellegent for her age. Also stubborn, honest and honory. A great quality for a women that shalt rule the Conclave in the 21st Century."_

_"How do you know that she will be the ruler?"_

_"One word, Aisling."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward was shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You kind of glazed out like how Alice does when she is having a vision. You stayed like that for a few minutes when Moura was talking to the others. Also which reminds me. Is it a common thing for witches to glaze out?"

"I don't know. Usually when we are thinking we dont do anything but think. That is one of our many downfalls. Also I think it is common." I looked at Alice who was talking to one of Mouras. "The way Alice is starting to make me wonder if she is the missing ancient."

"A missing ancient?"

"A few decades ago, one of the ancients came down here to Earth. Her name was Aisling. She was said to be almost like a fortune-teller. Anyway she came down here to live among the humans to observe the way they do things. Like if they still follow the way we taught them many centuries ago. When the year she was suppose to come back. She never did. Many of the creatures of the Unknown searched for her but they never could find her."

"So what makes you think that Alice is this missing ancient?"

"Edward, look at all of the signs. Her wyvern bowed to her. She spoke the language of the wyvern without stutter. She said 'It is like I seen or been in this stuff before.' Edward loo at everything. Aisling was said to have visions. What does Alice have? VISIONS! Including Alice, Aisling both start with a 'A'. Do you think that this is just a conwentsedent?"

"I don't know what it is, Bella." I sighed then a thought popped into my head.

"Moura, why did you throw Wosret out of the window?" I looked at the window which was now busted. Wosret was still dusting himself off.

"Oh, thank you for the reminder. I was reminding him of the code of the Conclave. The Rulers of the Conclave must be married and must not be a maiden." I gasped.

"What? Bella, what does she mean?" Edward started to shake me as I went into shock.

"I forgot about the code."

"What is this code?"

"The Rules of the Conclave must be married in the way of the Witches. Also they must not be a maiden. Using Emmett's words we both must lose our cherries."

"We have to get married and must lose our virginities." I nodded, scared. Edward put his arms around me, holding me to his chest. "Moura, what will happen if we don't do it?"

"Then we will choose her future husband and the one to take her maidenship. Either way she will be the queen. I am not against you ruling as King. Your skills may come in handy with making decisions." Edward nodded taking in the information.

Everyone was looking all of us. Esme and Allegra looked at us with sadness. So either way I was going to be queen. I had no way out. Once a King was chosen, he was forever chosen. We were both immortal or at least Edward, I was an enmortal.

"Can everyone give us a moment?" Edward asked as everyone nodded and walked their own directions. Moura was the only that stayed. "When is the deadline?"

"The night before we fight the Croatans. That is in three months. Three months will fly by, believe me." With that she walked away.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward tried to look at me but I lowered my head before he could. Then he put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Bella, what is on your mind?"

"I don't know what to do, Edward. I mean everytime that I try to do something right, I am always blocked one way or another." I put head in my hands. "I really don't what I am doing anymore. I used to be called Gabriel, the uncorrupted once but now I think that I slowly am loosing my old self. I finally found a reason to live, and everything is like trying to take it from me." Edward pulled my even tighter to him.

"Bella, nothing will take me away from you. Even if they tried."

"Edward, I wish that I could believe that. They can do anything. I mean ANYTHING. They could easily erase all of your memories and put something else in there to make it look at if we never met. They could do anything. They will do anything to keep ourselves a secret the human world. If the humans ever found out that we existed, it will be the devil to pay."

"Bella, can we not think of the negative things the Conclave can do?" I nodded. "Bella, we have to get married."

"Edward are saying this because we have to or you want to?" Edward rolled his eyes. "Edward that is not an answer."

"Bella, of course I want to." He kissed me. "Bella, when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew that you were the one for me. That is why I always had this in my pocket for the right time." Then he got onto one knee. Oh no.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

* * *

**I know that is short. Finally I am getting to the area I wanted to do for so long. Also Alice (in the story) wants to design the crowns, if Bella say 'yes'. If you guys haven't noticed things are starting to heat up slowly. Review. More reviews, the faster update. I really want to update soon.**


	25. I'm SO sorry!

**Dear Readers, 3-30-10**

I know a few of you are waiting for my next chapter but I have horrible news that will put the story on postponed till this weekend or April the 9th or 10th. My school is having our school wide state test aka NMSBA. So I won't be able to be on the computer much. I PROMISE that I will make the next chapter one of my longest. Also I was wondering if I should put what happens with everything in the next chapter like preparations. Thanks! Also I loved my reviews!

**Sunnydonya XD**


	26. Accept or Decline

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I barely got done with my state testing. Likfe has been hard for me. I have good news though, my work for the science fair FINALLY paid off. I'm going to be an observer at INTEL. YUPPY!! Now back to the story. Every last one of the pictures will be up by tomorrow. I have the pictures on two different computers; the schools and my laptop. So please don't be mad if the picture isn't up yet!**

_

* * *

_

_Earlier chapter_

_"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"_

I was frozen. I couldn't speak. I was in shock. Edward still on the floor with a ring in his hand.

"So, what do you say? Um. Bella?" He looked at me again then looked down to the floor. "Maybe it is a bit too soon, I guess." Then I launched myself at him by kissing him.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll be your wife." Edward mouth popped opened.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I mean really?"

"Ask me again and I will deny you." Then he hug me and started kissing me.

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"'Cause you said yes." I threw my head back and laughed. He took out the ring. The ring had a diamond in the center, and rectangle diamonds on the strips of the platinum. The diamond was held in the center by the two strips of platinum (on profile). He put it on my finger.

"A perfect fit." I laughed as he spun us around. Then a thought popped into my head.

"Edward, where are the others?"

"Oh, they're watching. So I think that we have to keep this G rated." Then Alice walked out.

"Ha, I told you Edward that she would accept but you didn't believe me. I mean no one believes me half of the time. I mean I can see the future!" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So dramatic Alice." She stuck her tongue at me. I shook my head.

"Bella, can I PLEASE plan you wedding?" Alice begged then got onto her knees.

"Bow, Alice bow." She started bowing before me. Then everyone cracked up. "Stop. You may plan my wedding but I must first approve of something before you do it. Do you understand?" She nodded cheerfully. "This means that I can say no to any of your plans. Also the wedding must follow the tradition of Witches and Humans." Then her jaw fell open. "Ha, I bet that you didn't see that coming, Pixie." She glared at me.

Boy, do I have a bipolar family.

* * *

"Bella, Edward when do you want to do the wedding?" Alice asked us. I looked at Edward.

"Edward, do you want to do it during June?"

"Anything is good for me as long as it is before July."

"Hey, did you know that we will be getting married when we are Juniors in high school." I chuckled.

"Yup, and you barely pass for a adult. You're barely 17 in human years." I growled.

"I wouldn't be talking. You are younger than in me in actual life."

"Okay, so can we get back to the topic?" Alice asked loudly. I nodded. "You said that it had to follow the tradition of the Witches, right?" I nodded. "What is this tradition?"

"The tradition is that we have to get married during the night of the full moon, also we have drink the others blood in wine." They were both quiet.

"Um, Bella don't you see a problem. We don't bleed." Edward pointed out.

"Edward, all things bleed. When a vampire is changed some of their original blood is left. They say that you drink blood to refill yourself. The blood that you have in you will still have a droplet of your human blood. Remember when you are a newborn, your body drink your own blood. That will be the blood that we are going to drink."

"But how are you going to get into out? Our skin in hard as marble."

"Your skin is very similar as a Croatans. We have weapons that can slice your skin. So that is no worry. The only worry is making sure that _you _don't loose control when you drink that drop of my blood." He nodded understanding. "Otherwise, everything will be human-like."

"Okay, know that is told. It will be on the night of June the 22nd." That was going to be the date of the wedding. "Hey, that is two days after Edward's birthday." I smiled at him. Oh, this would be fun. I can just imagine what Emmett and Jasper would do to him on his birthday and his bachelor party. I chuckled at the thought.

"Bella, why does it have to be during the full moon?" Alice asked.

"Well, werewolves transform during the full moon. Do ever feel stronger than other nights sometimes?" They nodded. "Everything is connected to the moon and the sun. We, supernatural creatures are children of the moon not just the werewolves. Why do you think that we don't feel very comfortable in the sun? It is because we dont't really belong to the sun. Well, humans do. Croatans are your traditionally vampires except for the garlic, stakes, coffins, crosses, fangs, and their skin. Croatans skin is hard as rock but when they go into the sun their skin also like softens so it is easier to kill them then. But at night time their skin is rock hard and no human force can kill them."

"But still why during the full moon?"

"During the full moon, we are our strongest. Including werewolves have to come to the wedding don't you think?"

"Okay, we are going to start looking for dresses now. JASPER!!! EMMETT!!!" Alice called for them. When they arrived she said,"Jasper, Emmett you guys will be in charge of Edward. Like I am in charge of Bella. You guys will choose his suits and everything. I don't want to see him wearing a lime green tux with a purple tie. I will make some ideas for what. Now go get started. Bella, you're coming with me." What had I gotten myself into? I gulped. Edward looked at me with the same face as I did.

I wish Edward and I could run without ruining anything. Then Edward picked me up, bridal style and out ran all of them. When he stopped we were in Canada.

"Were you reading my mind or something?" I asked.

"No, but I wish I could hear you. I just knew that you wanted the same thing I wanted, which was to get out of there as fast as I could."

"Yeah. I wonder if Alice visions are failing her. She hasn't been knowing things as much as she used to. She now is always surprised."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I haven't seen her have a vision yet for a few days now. Is something wrong with her?"

"I don't know why her visions are failing. I just know, as more creatures come in, the more blind she gets."

"Well, we better get back before she sends the others after us." I nodded in agreement. You could never hide from that Pixie for long.

Edward and I slowly ran back home after our little discussion. There in the house was waiting a very angry Alice. I swear you could see the steam coming out of her ears. I looked around for Jasper, but he was gone.

"Where the hell have you two been?! I almost sent out a party looking for you!"

"Calm, Alice, calm." I spoke to her in a soothing voice. She seemed to calm down, Jasper had to here somewhere. I looked at the stairs, there stood Jasper.

"Bella, come on. We have to get ready for school. I know as much as you like to be here at the house waiting for everyone to arrive but we still ought to be going to school." I groaned. "Also I might want to keep Emmett away from the humans. I can see him yelling 'Belly, Eddy finally getting married'. I admitted, it is kind of a funny sight but we can't let Emmett tell the humans." I nodded.

"Edward grab my specialized rope that is in my blue suitcase." I told him as all three of us started walking toward Rosalie and Emmett's room.

**_Ten Minutes Later_**

We had Emmett tied up and gagged. We had his legs and arms tied to together in the back. He looked like a tied chicken. We also put Rosalie's clothes in his mouth. He was screaming, "Let me go! What did I do?!" We told Rosalie what was going to happen and she helped us tie him up. She was actually the one to gag Emmett.

"Do you think that we punished Emmett enough?" I asked Edward. He nodded.

"Okay, Emmett. We are going to let you go but before we so, you have to promise that you won't let out secret that Bella and I are getting married." Edward nodded to Emmett's thought since we can't hear him. "Okay, let him go."

Once Emmett was free he ran out of the room.

"Oh, he is just afraid that he'll get tied again." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Rosalie. Your certainly have a man."

"I know."

"Bella, what kind of rope is that?" Alice asked me.

"That is a specialized rope for vampires. You see when we took prisoners aka Croatans we tied them up with that kind of rope. The rope has the toughest material braided into it like diamonds, Lutetium, and titanium. The titanium makes the rope lighter so we can carry it easier." I grabbed the rope and admired it.

"What other kinds of weapons do you have?"

"Well, we are very creative. We have swords that can cut through you like butter and chain that won't break, not even Emmett could break should I say. We have fire arrows."

"Whats a fire arrow?"

"They are arrows that are made from the bark of the fire tree. The fire tree is the heart of fire. Most people think that fire in just a natural thing but it isn't. The fire tree is almost like the parent of fire. It has many offsprings. That is where most of the forest fire start at. You see if you kill the tree, you kill every fire in the entire world. The bark from the tree is very special. Stabbed with one arrow, you'll burn inside out." I explained. "This one of our most priced posessions."

"Anything else?" Edward asked.

"We have in human words 'Zeus Lightning Bolt' but we call it 'Alva Parafuso'. In english it mean the Dawn Bolt."

"You mean the actually lightning bolt?" Alice gasped.

"Well, not the kind of lightning bolt you see in the drawings. The Alva Parafuso is very large and heavy. Only the strongest warrior can carry it. The bolt is about four feet tall. It looks like silver with engraving of the sea on it. It can and it will kill anything."

"So I guess I better get the move Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief out of my head then." Alice chuckled.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Um, it is a movie that will come out in 2010."

"2010!" All of us gaped at her.

"That is like in five more years!!"

"I know!!"

"Alright, Edward lets go get ready for another boring day go school with humans." I sighed then I heard Rosalie yell.

"Bella, can I have you rope!?" I so didn't want to know what she'll do with it.

_**Later**_

Edward and I were now at school. I was wearing a school girl uniform with a plaid skirt. Alice and Rosalie attacked me before I even got to my closet. I hate wearing skirt or even dresses. Alice and Rosalie were wearing the same outifit I was wearing but a different color. I didn't get to ride with Edward, again because the girls were fighting with their men.

The girls and I arrived at the school after the boys. Alice saying, "Beauty takes time." We stepped out of my Camaro, everyone's eyes turn toward us. The boys eyes were fillled with lust while the girls eyes were filled with jealously.

Edward and the boys walked very quickly toward us. Edward took off his pea coat and put it around me. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward!" I whined while he shook his head.

"Bella, I don't want any other male looking at you rather than myself." I smiled evilly.

"Edward, you have my heart in your hands. We are getting married for god sake. Plus if we are going to be together for the rest of eternity, then you should get use of men looking at me." He growled then started buttoning up the jacket. I started to rub myself against Edward then turn around and looked deeply into is eyes, taking control of him. "Edward, unbutton the jacket." He complied. "Take off the jacket and put it back on." He complied again. Then I broke contact with him, losing control over him.

His eyes started to blink as he started gaining control again. Then he looked at me and seen that I wasn't wearing his jacket. He looked down at himself and seen that he was wearing the jacket.

"How in the world did this happen?" I giggled and raised my hand. "Bella, it isn't nice to control your soon-to-be husband." He shook his head. I laughed again.

"But, Edward, it is SO much fun!"

"Bella." Edward looked at me seriously. Then Rosalie popped in.

"What was Bella giggling about?"

"I took control over Edward and made him take off the jacket." I giggled again. Then she burst into a heartly laugh. Emmett passed us skipping, humming. "Edward, what is he humming? For some reason I have a feeling that he is planning something."

"Emmett is saying, 'Belly and Eddie finally getting married'. Are you thinking the same I'm thinking Bella?"

"If it has a visual of Emmett being choked, then yes." We both nodded and walked calmly toward Emmett.

* * *

It was June the 15th. One more week and Edward and I would be man and wife. So we were doing the last touch ups. Alice says "Rather be sure than sorry."

"Bella, turn this way. Stay right there. And DONE!!" Alice commanded me as fitted my dress which she made by hand. She says that she won't buy me a dress that comes off the shelf. "Now look at the mirror." She brought in a body length mirror that was at least five times her size. I gasped.

The dress was PERFECT. Its sleeves were loose that slag down. The bodice was fitted nicely against my skin, where it showed all of my curves. It had a full long skirt which touched the ground. There was three layers in the skirt. The very bottom layer had those poofy things that ballet dancers wear. The second layer was thin silk was embroice. The top layer was golden silk, that had gold roses at the top going to down. It was open in the front where you could see all three layers. (On profile). The trail was long. It was embodied with the gold lines.

Then she put on my wedding tiara. She also designed it,too. Like what I said, she could design the crowns also. My wedding tiara was peaked brow line with a curtain of dangling tear drop pearls that rest on my forehead (On profile). I looked at myself in the mirror again. Then I hugged Alice.

"Let me guess that theme is gold and black." I told her. She nodded. "Now let me see you, and Rosalie inside of the bridesmaid dress. She nodded and grabbed Rose and put on the dress.

The bridesmaid dresses were also like mine. But not so grand. It was sleeveless and the same gold color my dress was. There was patterns are the dress (on profile). I smiled.

"Well, well don't you two look dashing!" They both smiled.

"No one will be staring at us with you in the room Bella." Rosalie stated as if were a true fact. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, isn't that supposed to be the point." I laughed as she just rolled her eyes at me.

Rose and I no longer argue our heads off at each other anymore, we practically get together to tackle Edward and Emmett down. We can be evil when we want to be, especially when it comes to Edward and Emmett, but of course what make you think that they would pick on us.

"Bella, Edward is bugging me in the future asking when he can look into our heads. He will be knocking on the door in exactly three minutes. What do you want me to say?"Alice asked me. I shrugged.

"Only you can lend the horse to the water." She nodded and opened the door and yelled.

"Edward, you can't look into our head until ten o'clock tonight!!" Then she closed the door chuckling. Then I heard Edward groan.

"Edward, are you not used to their silent thoughts?" I snickered.

"Na, it is just hard not trying to listen to their thoughts." I rolled my eyes. "Also Bella, it isn't nice to roll your eyes at me when I am not there." How in the world did he know that I was rolling my eyes?

"How did you know that?"

"I just know you, Bella."

"Stalker.." I whispered knowing that everyone could hear me. Then Alice and Rosalie started laughing their hearts out.

"Of course, I'm a stalker to you Isabella. How in the world would I know that you hate mustard on your hot dogs when you are really hungry and don't have any blood?"

* * *

After the whole mess with preparing the wedding was done with every creature started pouring in. The fairies, the children of the moon, the Alphyns, the Phoenixs, more shapeshifters, the Tribe of the Căpcăun, more (fire, wind, water) dragons.

Edward couldn't _truly _be king until everyone of the Conclave has agreed upon ones who didn't truly accept Edward was the Tribe of the Căpcăun. They were stubborn as hell. So there was no way into changing their minds once they set on that mission.

_Flashback _

_"Burak, what is your decision?" I asked the leader of the Căpcăun. He looked thoughtful for a minute or so._

_"Gabriel, the tribe and I don't trust the descendant of the Croatan. But that doesn't means that he can't still earn our trust. We hold no objection against him ruling the Conclave but we simply do not trust him. I hope you understand, Gabriel." I nodded._

_"Thank you for telling us the Conclave your opinion."_

_End of Flashback_

I thought back to that memory as I sat outside of the house. Then I heard Edward come outside.

"Love, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"About what?"

"Basically the past. When I first came here I thought that Volturi wanted my throne. Now I find out that they actually wanted to kill off the witches so they could rise the Croatans without having to worry about us." I sighed.

"Bella, love, we don't have to worry about them. We have dragons, phoenixs, fairies, vampires and many others on our side. What do they have? They only got one choice and that is the Croatans." I sighed again.

"I don't know, Edward. I have a feeling that one of us here is betraying us. I don't know who but I just got that feeling that someone here is with the Volturi and not telling it. I never doubt my gut feelings before. They are always right. Even in the War of Alexander, I had a feeling. Guess what? Levithan was actually the one giving them information. I have that gut feeling again."

"Bella, are your forgetting something. Everyone in here hates the Volturi and Croatans with a passion. The Croatans and the Volturi killed someone that everyone loved. Like the Croatans killed Wosret's mate. Or like the werewolves that lost their family in the which the Volturi caused. Everyone here hates them with a passion."

"Edward, did you ever think of the vampires?"

"Bella, I don't think that one of our family members would betray us? Do you?"

"I have a feeling that it is in my family. I don't know who though."

"Bella, you could just be imaging it. You probably think that someone will betray us because it happened in previous wars for you." I nodded understanding what he meant.

"Edward, I think that you're right. I think that I am just being paranoid." Edward nodded. "Hey, do you think that I am paranoid?" Edward smiled then got up. "Oh, you didn't." He just kept walking, smiling. "You're going to pay for that Mister." He chuckled at me.

"How would that be?"

"You aren't going to get anything from me till after the wedding." Then I walked past him. When I did so I looked at him, his mouth was practically on the ground. Then I looked at Rosalie and Alice who were standing by the front door. Rosalie was laughing at Edward's reaction. Alice was shaking her head.

Then I looked at Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was giving Jasper some money.

"Uh, Emmett why are you giving Jasper a hundred dollars?"

"Emmett and I were betting on you and what your reaction would be." Jasper answered me.

"Let me guess. You guys were betting that I would either kiss Edward or make his jaw fall, right?" They nodded.

"Emmett said that you guys were going to go all lovey-dovey while I said that you were going to put him in his place. And guess who won? Me!!" Jasper screamed excitingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper, are you sure your not Alice?" He stopped and glared at me. Then Alice got hurt.

"Whats wrong being like me, Jazz?" Hes a dead man.

* * *

"Bella, you have one more night till the wedding!! One night till you are officially my sister!!!" Alice screamed. I covered my ears.

"Alice, you don't have to scream. I have a better hearing than a human but I don't know about now. I think you blew up my ear drum." She glared at me.

"Bella, you know since you don't sleep, we should go take you on your first bachelor party!!" Rosalie screamed. Oh, sweet lord, please save me from my crazy sisters-to-be. I gulped.

_**One hour later**_

"Owww! Rose watch the hair!" I screamed as Rosalie brushed my hair. "Rose, you have been brushing my hair for what seems hours." I grumbled. She rolled he eyes.

"Bella, your hair has to be perfect! This the last day of you being a bachelor!"

"Well, technically I'm not a bachelor because I was married to Michael in the past-" I was cut of by Alice.

"Please, Bella. That was in the 19th century. We're in the 21st century, so live up a little!" Alice rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in world.

"Alice, are you forgetting my human morales?"

"Please, Bella. Like anyone follow those these days." Alice rolled her eyes again.

"Whats with everyone rolling their eyes at me?!" I screamed as Alice pulled me into the closet. My death place, I called it.

She started pulling out all of these outfits and putting them together on me. Then she would step back and shake her head and get another outfit. You'd think that she would see the outfit in a vision but now she was doing it the old fashion way. Finally, she came upon a black shirt that had the sleeves very low till where they were almost hanging and the sides of the sleeves and the shirt were tied. Then she pull ot dark wash jeans.

"Bella, what are we going to do with you?" Rosalie asked. I wonder what Edward is doing. Hopefully, he is having much of a better time than I am.

"Bella, Edward is getting tortured just like you. I bet he got it worse. This is Emmett we're talking about. Right now I see him giving Edward a lecture on which are the best positions when mating and how to please the female. So Edward is getting taught by Emmett. Edward seems to be in pain by Emmett's knowledge of _things_." Alidce told me before I could ask.

Okay, I feel a bit better now knowing that Edward has it worse. I so can't wait till the night is done with.

**_Thirty Minutes Later_**

I walked out of Alice room wearing the black shirt, dark wash jeans, and black pumps. Cassandra and Katie were waiting in the dining room. They both smiled when they looked at me. Cassandra whistled at me.

"Shake that ass!!" Katie yelled. I laughed. Then Cassandra, Alice pretended to be crying.

"Oh, Cassandra look. Our baby now is all grown up." Alice sobbed. I rolled my eyes as Cassandra pretended to balm her eyes out.

"Guys, enough. Okay can we get done with this night already." Then Wosret came into the dining room. His eyes popped when he seen us girls. Then he cleared his throat.

"Well, evening ladies. I hope that you have a great night. Also Bella.. um.. congratulations." Then he turn to walk out. I eyed the brooch that he was wearing. It looked like mine. Mine with the camera on it.

"Wosret, why are you wearing my brooch that has the mini camera?" I asked him. He looked scared like he been caught stealing cookies from cookie jar.

"Um, nothing. I t-thought that it just looked n-nice." He stuttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wosret, don't think that I won't get the truth out. Remember, what happened in 1898?" I smiled grimly.

_Flashback: WPOV_

_"Wosret, what is Claudia planning?"_

_"Nothing." I lied. She raised an eyebrow. You could never hide anything from Gabriel._

_"Wosret, you're lying."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No." Then she looked into my eyes. Gaining control of my mind. She rarely used any of her powers but when she did, run for your life._

_"Wosret, what is Claudia planning to do?" I couldn't hold back._

_"Claudia is planning on surprising you for your birthday."_

_"Thank you, Wosret." She smiled then broke contact, letting me gain control again. Damn it! Claudia is going to kill now that Bella knows._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Wosret nodded slowly. I looked into his eyes, gaining control.

"Wosret, why are you wearing my brooch?"

"The guys wanted to see what you ladies are doing."

"Where are they?"

"They are in the Volvo, that is beside the main road watching."

"Thank you, Wosret." I broke contact. "Oh, yes and boys it will be the devil to pay when you get home. Bye-Bye now." I push the button on the side to turn it off. "Wosret, you can go now." He bowed and left the room.

"Bella, I have to say," Rosalie said, "when you are control of the men, I find that sexy." I rolled my eyes as the rest of the girls giggled.

"Okay, lets get this toture over with."

* * *

**YUPEEE!!! I finally got the chapter done. Please review and don't be mad at me if not all of the pictures are up. I have the pics on different computers. Um, check later tonight. I am going to put the rest of the pictures tonight if I don't have it one this computer. Like I said REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. Party and Wedding

**AN: I found a picture that looks like Benedike Peak! Sorry that I haven't updated in how long. I had author's block for a while with this chapter. Sorry I left you guys hanging! Hopefully I didn't lose my readers.**

* * *

We were heading to this club called "Bayside Casino and Element Nightclub ". I had no ideal where it was since I didn't go gambling or to clubs much.

"Can you guys PLEASE tell me where this 'Bayside Casino and Element Nightclub' is at before I go insane?" I yelled at them while they rolled their eyes at me.

"Bella, 'Bayside Casino and Element Nightclub' is in Oak Harbor." Alice told me as if were the most obvious thing.

"Well, does it look like I go to clubs a lot?" I scoffed at her.

"You have a point there, Bella." Cassandra told me. I glared at her. "What I'm just telling the truth?"

"Cass, shut up." Katie told Cassandra. Then the cat fight started.

"Rosalie, how much farther are we from this absurd club?" I asked Rosalie because she was the one driving.

Rosalie opened her mouth to answer but the answered before her. "Bella, we have less than three minutes before we get there." I nodded, thinking about how this night was going to end.

"LADIES! BE QUIET OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" Rosalie yelled at Katie and Cassandra. I thought Wosret was scary when he got angry but he was no competition to Rosalie's Wrath.

**_Six Hours Later_**

"Rosalie, I can't believe that you got Cass and Kat to shut up. I mean you should get a trophy for that." I chuckled. Rosalie actually had they quiet for the rest of the evening.

"This was a fun night!" Alice yelled in the car. "Bella, do you remember when that guy at the bar try to hit on you?"

"Yes, I do and it was disgusting what happened." Alice started laughing at me.

"What happened?" Cass asked.

"Bella, was at the bar getting a drink when a drunk guy practically came up from behind her and groped her butt. I thought that Jackie Chan was a master, but when I seen Bella knock that guy to the ground I was proved wrong." Alice laughed at me. I glared at her.

"It was DISGUSTING! I felt violated now!" I huffed like a little kid. I can't wait till I get back home to Edward.

* * *

Today was the wedding. Everyone seemed like them were doing something. I haven't seen Edward for a day now. It is awful.

The church that we were going to was located in the middle of the woods. This church is very special. It is different from the humans. Humans build their's but our's grow. To human eyes they seem as a pit of trees when they are a structure built. The church was made out of trees. The ground was the floor. The lights was the sun and moonlight. (On profile). There was no chamlan or priest. Our priest would be Lorde de Alva.

Alice was kind of mad because she couldn't do much in the church. For god sake it was made by the trees.

Everyone was happy that the wedding was today. So was I.

The wedding was starting at 12 o'clock at night. The time when the moon is at its highest. The werewolves, the shapeshifters were going to be in their animal form when the ceremony was being done. They said that they would rather be in that form so they will feel comfortable in the room with their enemies.

Right now, Alice was helping me put on my dress. It was 7 o'clock pm. The wedding was starting in 5 hours. Once we had the dress, it was time to play 'Barbie Bella' which is my least favorite thing to do. Esme and Carlisle were at the church setting up things. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were who knows where. Rosalie was doing my hair.

"Bella, are you excited?' Alice asked me squealing.

"Define 'excited', Alice?"

"Bella, it is your WEDDING day! You're supposed to be excited! I remember that I was excited when I first married Jasper. You should be too!"

"Alice, I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I'm afraid that something terribly might happen during the wedding. Like I might tripped during my walk down the aisle. Or-" I was cut of from my ramble by Alice.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen. Trust me." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I bet you can't even see it with the werewolves and shapeshifters there." She sighed.

"Fine, you caught me lying."

"Alice, you can't see anything when the shapeshifters are there. So that is what gave you away." I told her while Rosalie was just smiling and shaking her head as she listened to Alice and I argue.

"You two are worse that old ladies." Rosalie interrupted.

"Well, in actually I am a old lady that is getting married to a man that is about 256 years or even 1000 of years younger than me not counting the cycles." I chuckled at the fact.

"Bella, stop be smart for once."

"Sorry, but my brain doesn't go dead as somebody's."

"Hey!"

"Okay, stop arguing you two. We have a wedding to go to in less than five hours." Alice interrupted Rosalie's and mine argument. "We have many things to do while we are waiting for Bella to walk down the aisle. We have to have everything ready and in order." She looked at both of us. "Do we want a wedding that is a half-ass job. Do you want to see a HUMAN wedding that is better than ours?" We both shook our heads. "Now, ladies lets get to business."

Then Alice and Rosalie took another look at me and started fixing whatever was millimeters apart. Wosret came up into room wearing a tux. I never seen him wear human clothing so it was quite shocking for me. He was actually quite handsome.

"Well, well," Wosret looked at me. "I thought you were beautiful on your first wedding but beautiful is a understatement here." I smiled at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smirked.

"Yup, I lost weight just for you," He said in a very high girly voice. I punched him shoulder as he chuckled.

"So are the boys here?" I asked him.

"Yes, I believe that they were helping Esme put up the decorations. Still can't believe that you are getting married." I smiled again. "Last time I seen you get married. You were getting married to that jackass Michael. I remember it like yesterday. You were doing everything in your power to postpone the wedding and the bonding. I have to say it was kind of funny. Now here you are getting married happily. This is like the fairy tale stories,'And they lived happily ever after'." He was sobbing when he finished. Who would of thought that Wosret, the General of Warlocks be crying at a wedding.

Rosalie and Alice looked at me then smothered their laughter with their hands. I rolled my eyes at Wosret.

"Oh, Wosret, you are so dramatic." Then he glared at me then a glint went into his eyes.

"I love drama. Its so dramatic!" He recited at line from 'Another Cinderella Story'.

"Wosret, you are being an idiot." He glared at me again.

"Okay, guys. When you were having your little discussion, two hours passed." Alice interrupted us.

"_TWO HOURS!_" I screamed. "That means there is three more hours till the wedding." I started to hypervent. "Alice postpone the wedding for an hour." She shook her head.

"Bella, stay calm. Nothing is going to happen." Alice tried to calm me. "Isabella Maria Hathaway, if you do not calm down this instant, I'm going to get Jazz in here and calm you down." She threaten me.

"Bella, calm down or your going to ruin your makeup." Rosalie tried. Then a thought hit her. "I'm going to go check how Edward is doing?" Then Rosalie dashed downstairs. Then after a minute or two she came back up smiling. "Edward, ain't doing much better I should say. If he could throw up, I bet he would be doing now." She chuckled. It kind of did relieve me that Edward is in the same state as me.

"Okay, Bella, you have to calm down because I don't want to see a fainting bride down the aisle.."

"Oh, you had to remind me about the aisle." I moaned in toture.

"Bella, it ain't going to THAT bad."

"What do you mean 'THAT bad'?" I groaned. Alice looked immediately guilty.

"Oops! I didn't mean it that way Bella. I was thinking about ... um ... the crowning. Yes, that is it. The CROWNING!"

"What about the crowning?" I tried to calm down.

"Emmett, is going to make an embarassing speech about both of you. Happy?"

"Much." I told her as my breath started to slow down.

"Okay, lets get you to the church." I nodded as we started heading down to the first floor were the Alphyns were waiting for us.

Alice wouldn't let me walk, so a Alphyn was going to be having me ride on their back. I looked at the Alphyn.

"Are you sure that you want to carry me on your back?" I asked it. It nodded. Alphyn were not able to speak but through their body movements they communicated. "Alright." I stepped onto the steps that were provided to get on the Alphyn and sat on it back like a young lady would, both of the legs on one side, as we walked toward the church that was hidden in the night.

I looked at each tree trying to remember all the details so that I could distract myself. I have never been so anxious or nervous about any of my weddings before. I either wanted to kill Michael or run away from the wedding or I didn'r even care about it. Now I was getting married to a man that I love with my entire soul and heart. I looked down to my foot to see it was shaking nervously. Yup, I was official nervous.

"Bella, we're here." Alice told me. I nodded and got off the Alphyn. "Okay, Bella when the music starts Katie and Eric are going to go first then Cass and Devin, the Rosalie and Emmett, then Jasper and I. Then you are going to go ten second after us with Wosret. You got it?" I nodded. "Okay, everyone get into your places."

Everyone was in a line. The church doors opened and I heard Wagner playing on a piano. Then Katie and Eric walked into the church at a slow speed. Then five seconds later Cass and Devin went in. Then Rosalie and Emmett. Then Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, you ready?" I nodded to Wosret question.

We walked slowly into the church. Everyone was sitting on a bench or sitting on the floor in their animal forms. The rows of benches were many. I finally looked down the row to see Edward. I breath gasped as I saw him. He was a tux as the rest of the guys with a gold vest that match the color of my dress. His golden eyes were like melted butter. His tousled bronze hair was still uncontrollable. He had a crown on just like I. Edward and I were still going to be King and Queen and these crowns were almost like a princess and prince crowns. I stared at his eyes as he stared at mine. I was lost in them. Finally when Wosret and I came up to Edward, I remember where I was. Edward held out his hand. Wosret put my hand into Edward then sat down at the bench. Then Lorde Alva started. Now it was time for the vows.

"Will you, Edward Cullen, have Isabella Hathaway to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I, Edward Cullen, take thee Isabella Hathaway, to be my wife, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true husband. With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, for long as we live." Edward slipped the ring onto my finger. Now it was my turn.

"Will you, Isabella Hathaway, have Edward Cullen to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I, Isabella Hathaway, take thee Edward Cullen, to be my husband, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife. With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, for long as we live." I slipped a ring onto his third finger. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Now you may kiss the bride." We kissed. I put my arms around his neck, forgetting where we were. Then everyone more like Emmett, Jasper, Devin and Eric started 'whooping'. We broke apart. I smiled at him. Then we started walking out of the church. Once we were out of the church, Edward lifted me up bridal style and ran into the trees. He carried me into a cottage where we would spend the rest of the night. (Sorry guys, no lemon)

* * *

Edward and I had just had our wedding night together. Now we were walking back to the main house hand-in-hand. Mostly everyone was there. The Tribe of Căpcăun spoke.

"Gabriel, my tribe and I have thought about the decision of crowning your new husband. We decided that we, The Tribe of Căpcăun, will accept Edward Anthony Mason Cullen as our king." He finished with a bow. Well, his entire tribe did. "We watch him and we realized that we could trust him. With that we accept him."

I stared wide-eyed at him. This meant that Edward would be king. I smiled. "Thank you." I grabbed Edward's hand and walked to were Carlisle and Esme were standing at. "Hello, Carlisle, Esme."

"Hello, Bella." Esme spoke. "Are we go back to the church?" I nodded. Then Lorde Alva walked in with Wosret.

"Gabriel, everyone had agreed upon Edward. They all agree that he shalt be the next Conclave King. The requirement you both had to do to rule the Conclave were suceeded. Now you can rule the Conclave. Now follow us as we lead you to church where two will officially become one." Then Lorde Alva walked out of the main house with everyone following him.

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry guys it short. I been having a block on this chapter for a while now. Please don't kill about the pictures. I have them on my mom's laptop. She has her laptop. I will post up the pics soon. I just need to collect all of the pictures. I did have them on my laptop but just addresses not the pics. Stupid , I know. Then later in the month my sister went on my laptop and deleted all of the chapters that I have written including the addresses. So yeah, I killed her for it. I will try to have the next chapter out. Right now I am working on'Street Fighter Love', so it might take awhile to get the chapter up. Also I can't wait for Eclipse! It is coming out tomorrow! I already have tickets reserved!


	28. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

You may have noticed that I have not updated lately. The reason for which has happened is that my laptop had a virus on it which blocked everything on the desktop for the last months or so. I couldn't even turn it on. We ended up resetting the entire computer, which deleted EVERYTHING that I had on there (including my itunes, NO!). I had the next five chapters to Street Fighting Love on there, including Royal Witch next chapter, Ribbon Dancing next two chapters and the Old Timers next six chapters. Now I have to write all the chapters over again. I know a sucker huh. So now I am writing the next chapter for Street Fighting Love. Royal Witch is coming along slowly, I'm having a writer block on this story. Ribbon Dancing should probably be published next week if I get the time to do so. Sorry for the wait, blame my damn laptop.

Sorry,

Sunnydonya


	29. Sorry!

**Dear Readers,**

**I know, I know. I keep making promises that I can't keep. Well, life has been very hectic for me this entire year. I have NOT had any time on the computer expect when I am typing and doing research for class. When I get done with my assignments, I don't feel like writing. So I have been reading. I also found out that my cousin writes also. But she is a new writer. I believe that she is pretty good too. So what I am telling you if you like Cedric/Bella Stories then you should read it. It is called My Knight by SMOKEY96. Ya. I have been reading lots of other stories too like Bella the Lioness, now that is my fav. Anyway, I will try to write during Christmas Break because I do have well I am not supposed to have homework because my school goes by the block system. I HATE FINALS!**

**;)**

**sunnydonya**


End file.
